Winter Mansion
by Tide-Ackerman
Summary: Eren, A German Orphan living his college days on the sunny beaches of America finds himself enslaved to storybook legends; Vampires. Not only is he bait in their war, and a potential major key to understanding the other side. He is quickly falling for Winter Mansion's owner, Master Levi. Rated M for Kinky daddy/Princess, blood, cussing, knotting.TallVampire!Levi X ShortMonster!Eren
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Are you seriously going to tell me you don't believe my theory?" Said the tall man, adjusting the cuffs on his new suit.

"It's far-fetched, what would anyone possibly want with a Thraid?" Responded his younger sister who analyzed the abandoned bed of their friend Tilly.

"You're small-minded," The older brother rests his hand on his sister's head, an old habit he used to calm her as a baby. "I believe we have a serious problem, the Thraid know things, the thing's nobody else does."

The younger sister stands and looks up at her elder, "Are you saying, that someone could be taking them for information on us?"

The older brother shakes his head, "kind of, but not exactly," he says as he makes his way out the Maid barracks. "I have a hypothesis I need to test, until then, can you try and stay out of trouble?"

The younger sighs, "But what shall we do with the ones who stay, if I am understanding this correctly, then they're in danger, right?"

The elder stops before his study and turns towards his younger sister, "We must keep a closer eye on them, have them move to our wing, and also keep them together, Nothing can happen to the siblings, okay."

The younger raises her brow, "Why should I have to do so, I was going out to find a toy." She haughtily retorts.

The older opens the door to the study, "Do what you want, they're your Thraids anyhow." With that, he closes the door in his sister's face and goes right into drafting his hypothesis.

The younger sister crosses her arms and shakes her head, she hates being in charge of such troubling matters, besides, the biggest thing on her mind is where she is going to find a new toy to play with.

She makes her way to the kitchen where the Thraid's are preparing a meal.

"Hello, Master." Greets Farlan, and Isabel right behind him.

"I'm headed out for a while, Master Levi said you are to both move to the West Hall, and also you are to both be together at all times until further notice."

The sibling's looked to one another questioningly, but bow to their Master anyhow, a sign of respect.

"Alright," says the younger sister, "I'll be off now, I should be back by tomorrow morning so don't wait up."

Welcome to Winter Mansion! I hope you will enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing this.

Honestly, this is new to me, I've written quite a few works, but never one as deep plotted at this one.

This is for you guys who have suffered through my horrible grammar, and spelling since the beginning, you're the reason I keep trying my hardest.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The Women in the Ocean

"The waves are gorgeous!" Exclaims Amber as she steps from the car.

I watch the way her brown curls dance in the salty wind, and how her arms glisten when she opens them to take in the warmth of this perfect Sunday morning.

Our friends run up to us all laughing and pulling they're boards along, "Who's ready to shoot the curl!" Exclaims one of my roommates Justin. Skylar, our other roomie hypes him up from behind waving his new board in the air; they're a dynamic duo who are constantly getting yelled at by our swim coach.

Amber laughs and squeezes into my side, "Babe, can you carry our bags to the spot?" She begs with a cute pout and furled eyebrows.

I sigh, weak to her puppy eyes, "Of course."

Amber laughs happily and gives my cheek a chaste kiss, "Gabby, Sabrina, let's find a spot, Eren has the bags!" She exclaims and rushes forward. The girl's follow behind her to scope out a spot.

"Yo Eren," Shouts Justin, "I'll grab the boards, Skylar is going to help you with the bags." I nod and Skylar's lazy ass pouts from behind Justin's shoulder.

"Go."

Skylar sighs but comes and starts to dump bags onto his back, "Thanks, Skylar." I say with a smile.

He grumbles in annoyance, "I'll buy you an ice-cream later, as a thank you, so lighten up!"

Skylar blushes a little, he loves ice-cream, "Thanks Eren, but I have a serious question."

"Okay shoot." I close and lock the car.

"How do you know you like someone, like you like Amber?" He asks re-adjusting the bags on his shoulders.

"We-well, umm... It's one of those things you kind of just, know." I say.

Amber and I have been together since 7th grade, I didn't even like her back then, she just asked me out and I said yes since she liked to swim as I do.

We both made it to Newport on on a swim scholarship, and that's the only reason we are still together.

"Why, do you have someone you like?" I ask looking at my friend.

He blushes and bites his lip, "You guys ready, this wind is tempting me to dive in." Interrupts Justin who has four boards in a surf bag.

I look to Skylar, his face is hot, and I know it's not from the sun's UV rays.

"You go ahead Justine, I have to talk to Skylar a moment," I say. Justin rolls his eyes, "Whatever, hurry up losers!" He exclaims and walks off to where the girls started setting up.

"So, you like Justine," I state as Skylar and I slowly make our way down to the beach.

"Ho- are you disgusted?" He diverts his eyes to Justin.

"No, Be free bro!" I exclaim and clap his back. He stumbles a bit but looks at me with a big smile and then crushes me in a warm hug.

"Thanks' Eren."

By the time we make it down to the spot, the girl's were already comfortable sunbathing and eating, while Nicole is ready in her swimsuit like the three of us.

I adjust my phone in my suit and connect my Bluetooth buds for the swim making sure to put on my favorite 3-hour long playlist, then zip myself up.

"Hey guys, I'm going right out okay," I say and grab my blue board from the bag.

"So quick?" Asks Amber with a soft pout.

"Yea, I've been dying to surf," I bend down and kiss her quickly. "Meet me on the waves guys." I direct to the three surfers pigging out on ice-cream.

They nod and give thumbs up so I pluck the micro buds in and make my way to the big bold blue.

The water farther out is spotted with a hundred surfers who have come to enjoy the sunny pre-storm weather.

I paddle out to deeper water where the waves are still big and barreling.

Water washes over me as break through the surface, the song 'Paris by Japanese rapper Kohh' resonates through the micro buds and I bump along as I duck under another wave, finally I am at an ideal distance and turn to prepare myself for the right wave.

Most of the surfers around me seemed to be beginners, they were falling off and not paying attention to their surroundings, a dangerous habit.

I sit for maybe 5 minutes until a huge big blue rolls in.

I'm splashed with water from the right, turning Nicole, Justine, and Skylar and now beside me.

They don't talk because they know I won't take the micro's out, it's to much work and I don't want to drop one.

Instead, they talk amongst themselves while waiting for more waves like I have been riding for the last twenty or so minutes.

I observe the ocean around myself, the glistening waters, salty smell, and my favorite music, everything seems so surreal.

I jump in surprise and turn quickly, from the corner of my eyes I saw black. In a far distance, near a group of dangerous looking rocks, I see a girl balancing on a high broken rock. She is swinging on her one long leg, then suddenly stops. For a moment she is as still as the rocks, and then her head turns towards me.

Surely she can't see me well enough to know I'm looking right? I'm so far.

I look around, nobody else seems to notice her, I signal my friends frantically, "Guys! There's a girl on the rocks!" I shout through my music and point to the rocks.

I look back to the rocks, but the girl isn't there.

My friends raise their arms and shrug.

I blush in embarrassment, I probably look foolish right now!

But, I definitely saw a girl out there, what if she fell and hurt herself! I should alert a lifeguard...

Well, there's no need to alarm everyone, maybe it's just heat stroke, but the least I can do is check it out myself.

I carefully paddle out towards the rocks being careful to avoid the boards of the other surfer's.

As the rocks grow closer and closer, I can't help but feel a sinking in my stomach as if something bad is about to happen, like I find her dead body.

I safely reach the rocks and settle myself against one so I don't move too much, "Hello, little girl?" I yell, no reply.

I should go see the beach medic and grab a bottle of water, I'm seeing things out here.

I look around once more, then paddle from the sharp rocks towards my friends, they are waving to me, and I wave back, but then they stop waving, and it looks like Nicole is freaking out.

I look to my right, a huge wave is towering over the rocks, the worst place to be when a big wave hits, is near any solid formation.

I set up to dive under but in my ear, a silent bud comes out, "Toy."

The waves wash over me taking me down, my board string pops off and I hit my head on the ocean floor, air escapes me. I don't have time to think as I push off the sand and float towards what I hope is air.

I see the sun, but before I can reach the surface, a face appears, pale and surrounded by black hair.

She smiles at me.

Blackness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Cannibalism**

Was I saved? There's no water or salt smell. It's cool where I'm at, and I'm not lying on the sand, it's a bed, the Medical Bay?

I open my eyes and instantly my head starts to throb, I groan and reach back. There is a fabric wrapped around my head, did I hit it on one of the rocks?

A smile and black hair flashes in my head, the image makes me jump up and fall from the bed, "Careful, Careful," Says a light voice. My eyes dart around in the darkness, but I am unable to see anything. "No need to be scared my toy."

"Who, who's there?" I ask the darkness.

The scent of roses past my nose for a swift moment, "I am your Master, Mikasa."

"Mikasa, where a- Gahh!" My cheek snaps to the side as a claw-like object rips through the skin.

My cheek throbs and I feel the ticklish trickle of blood flowing down my neck.

"You will not address me as anything but Master Mikasa, or Master," Says the voice eerily close, then something scratchy and warm slides over my neck and up to my cheek making it sting, I shiver and bite my lip in an attempt to not moan, my neck is an unfortunate weak spot. I feel uncomfortable though, and on instinct, I try to push it away, I don't touch anything, but the licking stops.

Suddenly, there is breathing on my neck again and I swing in the direction of the area.

My hands connect with skin and I push back roughly, "Stay the fuck off me!"

A growl resonates through the darkness, It's like being blind with acute hearing, I can hear it growling around me. The voice definitely sounded feminine, but the growl sounds like a creature in a horror flick.

In the flash of a second, I am flying through the air, and then I land roughly in a heap of silken sheets.

Fear settles into my bones as I question how ill make it out alive. Maybe this person is a cannibal, right? Normal people don't hide in the sea, to ambush helpless guys like me, and then take them home to lick the blood from their neck!

I freeze as I notice the room is completely silent. It hurts so much, that I feel the slightest bit of relief when I hear movement near me, then I remember I'm stuck in the room with some lunatic cannibal.

Sharp claws slowly ghost over my chest, "I'll have fun breaking you, pet." Says the voice above me. I become hyper-aware of my state, throbbing head, and cheek, no shirt, a pair of shorts maybe?

The thing straddles me, "You're the cutest pet I've ever had, you know that." Laughs the thing. It then digs its claw into my chest.

I scream in agony and flail around, but my arms are quickly restrained by heavy limbs.

The etching continues all the way down to my navel. Then another etch right under my pecs.

I scream until my throat is raw and I choke on saliva.

For a moment I become silent as the thing continues to sharply cut into me, I'm going to die, I'll never find my real family.

"Fuck you," I say quietly through sobbing, I wasn't aware I was crying.

"You will never leave the Winter Mansion." The voice says and runs its bloody claws down my face.

I wiggle uncomfortably under the cold touch, soft hands with sharp animal-like claws drag over my skin.

Pounding sounds through the room, "I'm busy." Growls the voice. It takes a moment for me to decipher that there are others here, a small light of hope builds in my chest.

I cry out as loud as I can, trying to get my sore throat to scream for help.

It sounds again, this time louder, "I said I'm busy damn you!"

A gust of wind blows in suddenly, "No, damn you, Slut." A manly voice says.

I blink rapidly as the light comes into the room, the first thing I see is a girl's face.

She has my blood smeared on the side of her mouth, but other than that she looks pretty and normal; her eyes turn to me, brown and deep.

"Don't ever look me in the face." She says.

I quickly avert my gaze, not wanting to be eaten by this animal cannibal, thing! I watch with fear glazed eyes as I take in the sight of her blood red nails staining the white bed sheets. I have to escape as soon as possible.

"You brought a human toy here?" Asks the manly voice.

"I wanted a toy, I was going to kill him," She purs raking her fingers down my neck, they're cold, wet and make me squirm, "But he can be trained, so I think I'll change him." She places a wet kiss on my tingling abdomen.

Do they want to change me into like spices, Oven roasted Eren? Uh god!

"Hold off on that, I want him assigned as a human Servant." The man strictly states.

Thank you so much, god, I'll go to church if you get me out of this!

"Wh-what, no way, get your own toy!" She sobs dramatically.

Shut up you devil woman, the man wants a Servant!

I tilt my head back in the sheets trying to be as subtle as possible, but it's hard with the injury my body has taken, surely I'll die from blood loss or infection.

In the doorway stands a tall man, at least six feet, maybe taller. His short hair is neat and makes his pale skin glow. His silver eyes flicker to meet mine, they look normal too. Compared to the cannibal women thing above me, he looks like he walked straight out of a strange chick-lit the way his white shirt stands opened and pants fit him.

I lose my breath looking at him, is he a cannibal creature thing too?

Cannibal... Creature... Thing..., Cring, they're both Crings...,

 **I'm going to die here.**

He said he wants me as a Servant, surely if he wants a Servant then the place I'm in must be bigger. Bigger means fewer eyes, a greater chance of escape.

 **I'm going to die here.**

I accidentally let out a sigh, "So, it's my brother you want." Says the female. I quickly look to her, our eyes connecting for a few seconds 'Don't look at me', I avert my gaze again not wanting to get in trouble.

 **I can't die here**

"Mikasa, come." Says the man. In my head I'm cheering, if they leave I can observe the room, look for a way out of here, I heard cannibals aren't the smartest.

"This is stupid," Says Mikasa. She grabs my face and makes me look into her eyes, "Goodnight little... fish." She says. I glare at her and she smirks calmly, her figure blurs and a sharp pain is felt on my neck, I become drowsy and my eyelids go heavy.

Seriously, how many times can one get scratched and bitten before dying of blood loss!

My eyes suddenly close, I can't open them no matter how hard I try.

"What will I do then?" Sighs the female Cring, her weight pushes off my body and settles beside me.

"I don't know Mikasa, but no new toys, for now," The man's muffled footsteps come closer, "The boy will be our new experiment, It's part of the hypothesis from earlier, trust me, sister." Soft warm fingers run through my hair, then pull away.

"I don't trust you, Levi, not since you told me It was going to be a small cleaning years ago, and we cleaned for three days straight, we have Thraids and Threvents for a reason!" The girl, Mikasa, suddenly jumped from the bed and landed on the other side.

"It wasn't that bad Mikasa,"

"Wasn't that bad my ass!"

"Just leave it, p-"

 **Darkness.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three- Trapped_

It felt like an eternity, I don't know how long I've been paralyzed, eyes to heavy to open, and limbs feeling like stones.

I started counting after a while, up to a billion by three's; I had done it more than 10 times in an attempt to keep my sanity in the darkness.

It feels like forever when I hear the door open and warm air rush in wiping the cold from my body, it reminded me just how cold my bleeding nearly nude body was.

A switch flicks on, and I hear footsteps dragging on the floor, I want to scream for help so bad, but my lips feel sewn shut.

The person sits beside me, "It's okay, I won't hurt you, but you need to be a good boy." Says the voice, I feel a hand stroke my long hair, I welcome the touch, not that I can reject it.

"With the permission of Master Mikasa, I free you." Says the person, there is a slight prick on my neck, it's not painful, but like a needle.

All at once I regain my limbs, my eyes jump open and I suck in a giant breath. The light blinds me, but I don't dear blink until I am forced to.

It takes a moment for my body to overcome the shock, my body recovers from this nightmare scrambling for a bit of reality, like Amber.

"My name is Miss Isabel." Says a voice beside me.

I look at the owner, she's pale, crazy red hair stuck in two pigtails, dressed in a formal maid outfit, "Don't be frightened, you're safe for now..."

I blink twice, eye's adjusting to the dim-lit room, "Where am I?"

Miss Isabel smiles fondly, "Ah, welcome to Winter, the second oldest Royal Council Mansion." Her tone tells me she is proud of this, is she not aware of what lies here.

"Ther-there was a man and women here, they're dangerous!" I exclaim coming way closer to her than I should.

Isabel sighs and calmly crosses her legs, "Master's Levi and Mikasa, yes," She says fixing the hem of her skirt, "They are the kinder of most Vampires though."

 _ **Vampire?**_

My mind flashes blink for several moments, eyes glazed at a wall.

Likes blood. **Check**.

Moves fast. **Check**.

Sparkle in sun. **No check**.

Fall in love. **No check**.

Absolutely beautiful. **Debatable**.

"Vampires?"

Miss Isabel nods, "Vampires, ones of power too, we're lucky to be in this household," Miss Isabel stands and walks towards the door, "Follow me, boy." She says.

I stumble from the sheets, legs wobbly from lack of movement and dried wounds, but I quickly regain balance and walk towards the women.

She watches me closely and then grunts and taps her foot, "First thing's first," She says and walks over to me. "You must stand straight with pride." Miss Isabel places a hand on my back and the other on my chest, then brings me up into a straighter posture. She then pushes in my stomach so I strengthen my core.

I give a hiss of pain and clutch the painful area. Miss Isabel sighs in annoyance and takes a step back, "Don't worry, I have pills for that, come along."

Miss Isabel swings around gracefully and floats down the hallway, her grace rivaling the swan.

I fall into step behind her, despite her wild hair, she looks neat in the maid uniform. It's considerably nice, a white shirt tucked into a tight knee-length black skirt. The top is kept closed by a thin black ribbon and on her feet are a small set of heels.

She looks elegant but functional.

"So, may I know your name?" She asks as we descend a grand set of stairs.

"I'm Eren, Eren Jaeger ma'am." I straighten my posture when I naturally slouch again.

"Is that German?" She asks.

I beam at the back of her head, "Yes it is."

"Jager, I like it." She says with a soft giggle.

We enter a darker corridor, less grand than the rest of the house, but still impressive.

We stop before a set of basic wooden double doors, "Here are the uniforms, if you need anything, you will come here." She says.

I laugh twice, "Uniform?"

Miss Isabell raises her eyebrow, "were you not informed?"

"Informed on what?"

"Oh," She says with a distasteful expression, "This is messy." She says as she opens the door and turns on a light.

The room is filled with black and white, "Sit down." She says and goes into a nearby drawer.

I comply and plop down into a single wooden chair out of four in the center of the room.

"You were picked up by Master Mikasa, correct?"

"Uh, yea, I guess so, kidnapped is a better way."

"Yes well, she likes to intimidate her toys first, you're lucky to have escaped." She says and comes over to me with a brush and a ponytail holder.

Miss Isabel pulls my shoulders back in the chair to correct my posture again, "What's your shoe size?" She asks while running a brush through my tangled locks.

"Eight in a half?" I say.

"I hate to surprise you, but, you have no other choice." She says pulling my hair up into a high ponytail.

"Choice on what?" I ask turning to her.

She walks toward a shelf of shoe boxes and plucks one from the many, "You have a job now, the wage is your life."

"What do you mean?" I ask agitated by her half answers, she kneels on the floor before me and pulls out a clean pair of dress shoes then slips one of them on my sockless foot.

"How does the shoe fit?"

"Fine," I say my tone tight and impatient, "Please explain what is going on."

Isabel slips the shoes back into the box, "Stand for me."

I sigh and stand up while she flutters off to one of the many hangers.

"As I said, you are now in the Winter Mansion, but not only that, you are the property of the Mansion's Masters."

"So, what, the Mansion owns me?" She holds up black pants to my lower half to check for size.

"Basically, but so am I," She puts the pants back and grabs a shorter pair. "You have a job to help clean, serve meals, and attend to whatever the Masters' ask, It's easy and not bad at all." She rests some pants over the chair, then goes back and grabs a few more.

I silently process this info as she flips through shirts, they look just like hers. "What if I don't want to, I'm not staying here, first chance I get I'm going to escape." I proclaim.

In a flash, my back is being aggressively pressed into the wall and a strong hand is around my neck, "You ungrateful human if you ever try to escape, I will personally kill you." She spits.

I tremble as she grows long fangs, she's one of those things?

Vampire, Gringe...?

I am dropped back to my feet, but lose all strength and fall onto my knees in front of her.

It takes me a long time to catch my breath, the scariness of the situation settles into my throat making it difficult though.

I want to yell at her, tell her I can do anything I want, but my conscious tells me no, absolutely not!

Her shoes move away from me and back to the hangers, I can hear her shuffling around.

I feel like the main character in a horror game who has encountered a monster and thinks that if they're still and quiet they won't get caught.

I can't stay here, so what if I'm caught and killed, isn't the chance of freedom worth it, I have to find my real family still.

"Jaeger." Says Miss Isabel.

I jump a little and look up at her, then slowly rise to my feet at her beckoning finger.

"Here," She says and places a thick pile of clothes and a box in my hand, she keeps a small box in her own arms. "Follow me." She says and leaves the room turning the lights off.

It's silent, only my bare feet and her heels echo on the cold brick flooring.

She opens a door down the hall and leads me inside.

It's dim, but has a good amount of light, though it's empty and spooky with a single bed, a nightstand, and a dresser.

"This is where you will sleep, and spend most of your free time, please keep it neat." She says.

I walk in and place the stuff on the bed, she follows placing down the box.

Then walks towards the exit, but stops and turns to me, "You may not be tired, but please, try to get sleep, and I apologize for my outburst, but, you must stay here, take the pills in the box for pain" With that, she closes the door and leaves me alone with my thoughts, once again.

 **Free Me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Early Mornings**

All night I tossed in the sheets; they're foreign and cold, I miss my warm comforter.

I want to go to the pool with Amber and get a few 100's in before class. I miss Coach too, as much as an annoying asshole he is.

And my music, I wonder if I can convince someone to get me a walkman at least? I don't think I've ever gone without music this long.

"Somewhere, over the rainbow,"

"Bluebirds fly,"

"Mmm-mmmm... Why can't I~"

The song rolled off my tongue, a familiar tune, especially when I free swim. I can almost feel the cold water wash over my muscles as they flex and push against the water.

I'm thinking too much about this. The glowing clock beside my bed reads **4:38** **AM** , I've rolled around for two hours, and this silent darkness around me is making my head ring with anxiety.

My feet gently meet the cold wooden flooring and I flick on the lights in the quinte room.

It's comfortable for a prison cell, no windows, a stiff bed, my stuff neatly put away, I was always the neater out of my other two roommates...

Are they looking for me? How long have I been here? It couldn't have been too long? Surely, they noticed I was gone and alerted all authorities.

I'm going crazy, the air is turning hot and heavy in this confined space, it's hard to get down my lungs.

Gasping, I shakily get up to swing my door wide open and show the dim-lit hallway.

I take a few deep breaths and look around the corridors, they are silent, not a single noise is heard.

Cautiously, I step over the divider and receive a chill from how cold the corridor way is. "Hello?" I say down the hall in hope that someone will answer. I'm thirsty, and a bit smelly, a shower would be really nice right now.

I turn back into my room and take a towel and washcloth from beneath my nightstand where I had stored them.

My footsteps echo down the hall as I search around for a shower of some kind, I found a few personal bathrooms, but none with showers in them.

In fact, this corridor looks like it is meant to fit many people, the rooms I peeked into looked just like mine, but they were barren of any life; the place reminded me of an abandoned asylum.

Nearly ready to turn around and go right back to my room, I see an archway down a conjoining hall. I make my way into it and nearly shout with the joy of seeing the showers I had been searching for.

My clothes fly off my body, I still smell like the sea a bit, but much more musty. The smell of the sea is actually quite strong, so maybe it's been three days or less since the day I was taken?

Quickly adjusting the water I hop under the spray not caring it's still a bit cold, but then I let out a hiss of pain and grip my stomach.

I step back and look over my tan stomach that's started to bleed from hitting it, on it is etched a triangle, and then a moon-like shape cradles it. The symbol is unfamiliar, but I do remember the pain the bitch caused me as she dug into my stomach.

I shiver at the memory, I thought I was dying as she pulled out my liver and spleen, turns out she was having art class on me.

I run my fingers over the pink raised area and flinch back. It doesn't look infected, but it's really painful and grotesque.

I gratefully plop down on the bed in my towel, hair still wet. The shower felt great, though I had to be gentle with the stomach area, it had started to bleed some but stopped after a while.

My hands grasp a dresser knob and pull it out to reveal a drawer of socks and boxers I had folded up from the box.

I slid into them, then a pair of black pants. I plan to escape as soon as possible, but it's way smarter to see the map before running through the maze in confusion. I tuck the white shirt into the pant, it's long sleeved and I secure the neck with a thin piece of black silk.

There is no mirror, but I feel like some kind of rich high school student in this standard but crisp attire.

My head is flipped upside down so I can throw my long hair into a high ponytail like yesterdays. Though I know it's not as neat seeing as I'm too lazy to pick up the brush from the box, but It's better than before.

I quickly leave my room and look down the hall that Miss Isabel and I took to get here originally, that must be the way to people.

I set off down the long dim hall until I come to the giant dome-like area with the grand staircase. It's beautiful in here, most things are blue like the curtains and walls, but they are decorated in elegant gold, it even looks real. I can't help my fascination with a giant chandelier above my head, it glistens like snowfall on an early morning; I could look at it for an eternity; The Winter Mansion, huh.

Out of curiosity, I walk towards a long grand hall, it stretches out into a set of double Wooden doors, they tower over my figure. Grand expensive wood glistens under my fingertips, and a slight breeze pushes, is this the exit?

I take a few steps back, I can't leave yet, I need more information. I look around the area, if there is a balcony I can see the land set up myself, maybe find a road.

But I find no indication of one and turn walking back towards the center of the dome.

It's so dark around here, the lights that are on barely light a corner, it's like they're on just enough for me to see.

Does that mean vampires are actually scared of the sun and light? If they are, then why have such extravagant windows built?

The windows! I almost run to one of the giant curtains. They're thick in my hand, soft blue velvet, I gently nudge it open. Light blinds me momentarily and I step in front of the curtain letting it fall closed around me.

I can't look out the window because it's so bright, but soon my eyes adjust and I am met with the vision of water, some of it has chunks of ice floating in it. There is frosted grass, as well as particles of sand, it must be freezing cold outside.

I've never seen an iceberg coming from California, this is crazy, where am I? Am I even in America anymore? Nobody is ever going to think to look for me beyond California probably. What if they think I'm lost at sea? I rest my hot head on the cold clean glass, I have to escape!

"Oh, you are already awake."

 **No.**

January 4th, 2018

So, I went out today and bout my laptop, hip-hip-harray!

I changed Levi's hair from long to short, I was going to give him a haircut later in the book but decided I wanted him to sport his flawless style, so yea, that's different.

I just want Friday to walk in already...

Anyway, Happy New Years I guess.

Also, I know I don't sound thankful, but seriously, thank you for freaking reading, I can't begin to tell you how nervous I get before I put out a chapter, thank you.

Author Fact #1- I have Rupophobia like Levi, an extreme fear of dirt and uncleanliness. I spend most of the day either cleaning or washing my hands; I'm exhausted.

\- Tide Ackerman


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- The Door**

"I hope you weren't trying to escape." Says Miss Isabel who pulls me from the curtain by my hand and closes them. I guess they aren't scared of sunlight, she didn't burn up.

"No ma'am, I was just looking for some Vitamin D," I say on a whim and then cringe, why did I say it like that!

"Mmm, since you're up, you can come to start your chores, fix your posture too."

I mentally groan in annoyance but follow her down one of the grand halls, and up a set of grand stairs I hadn't seen yet; this place is huge. "How big is this Mansion?" I ask on our way up.

"It's big." She states simply.

Miss Isabel looks like she super bubbly and kind, especially with her hair, but she is definitely stern and looks a bit stressed out.

"Well, where are we in this place, I'd like to know so I don't get lost?" Especially when I'm running out of here.

"This is the South Hall, and the Polethin door," She says swinging it open.

We walk down another long hall towards a big wooden door, but then we slip into a small door that matches the walls.

"This is the kitchen area, only used to prepare the food for Masters'."

I take in the white and clean atmosphere, pots and pans hanging from the ceiling, and a tall man busy chopping up fruits.

"Farlan!" Calls Miss Isabel.

The man looks over to me and smiles brightly, "Is this the human boy you told me about, you're right, he is pretty cute." The man laughs putting his knife down.

I blush at his comment and look at Miss Isabel, she is blushing wildly, "Shut up Farlan, you big idiot! I didn't mean it like that!"

The man named Farlan hold out his hand, "I'm Farlan, what's your name?"

I shake hands with the man, "I'm Eren Jager." I reply in a smaller voice than expected.

"Farlan, he's a pet, stop being so nice." Whines Miss Isabel, she sounds like a child. I can't help but watch her reaction.

She turns to me with her eyebrows drawn together and lips pressed thinly, "Don't get any ideas with me kid, not only do I not want you here, but I'll eat you up in less than a minute."

I nod frantically, "Oh stop being a bully," Says Farlan who pulls me into his side, "The kid's cute, maybe they'll keep him?"

"Whatever, I'll be back soon, go cook." She says making the shoo gesture with her hands and leaves us, face still burning red, but there is a ghost of a smile.

Farlan and I had made a bunch of fruits, most of them I had never seen. We baked biscuits and croissants. Then we cut up a heavy slab of meat, Farlan's eyes were black as we did so.

When Miss Isabel came back she helped us arrange everything on golden platters, said it was for the Masters' and that I'd get some scraps at lunch.

My stomach had growled in protest, but I had no other choice.

Instead, Farlan walked me to what he called the South Wing, another section of the house with a long hall and many doors.

I'm to clean the rooms on the right side of the hall and mop the main halls floors by lunch, then the left side after.

That's where Farlan left me, in a big room with a cart of cleaning supplies. I didn't know where to start, but not because the room is dirty, but because it's clean.

Farlan told me to dust, and wipe everything, vacuum and change the sheets, but for what?

I roll my eyes and start on the tedious task.

It doesn't take more than 15 minutes to complete the whole room, but I'm bored, there's no music.

I finally finish up the last room, but I can't help but feel depressed with no music, how do people go so long with silence.

I'm aware that it is the epitome of first world problems. I've been kidnapped and yet all I can think of is music, that's so sick. I've been here for what? A day? A week? It's like just the air of this posh prison is changing me.

I dunk my mop into the bucket of soapy water and wipe at the already sparkling floor. In the corner of my eyes, I glance at giant wooden doors, elegant design carved deep into its front. Last night, there was a door like this one too, but it was oak wood, unlike this red cherry oak. Do they hold the same thing, or does this Mansion hold many mysteries? Maybe I shouldn't run away so quickly, I just found vampires, what else could I find.

A human Tracker to find my family?

I drag my mop across the floor with me head swiveling around for any unnoticed presence. I press a finger against the door.

It's freezing, the door feels like ice, colder than the window. I slide my fingers down to the knob and slowly turn it. The more it goes the faster my heart races, it feels like maybe I shouldn't go in here, but Farlan didn't say anything about it, or did he? I've always sucked with paying attention to important details.

The knob stops and I can't turn it anymore, it's _**locked**_.

I look to my left and my right, there are long halls going down, they are too dark to see anything though.

I look back at the door and let go of the knob, it twists back into place. Inspecting the gold, there is a keyhole, I've never seen a real keyhole, can I look through it like in the movies?

I check the halls once more, and then drop to my knee and slowly bring my eye to the hole.

It's dark and very cold inside, I can tell by the frosty breeze over my eye.

I can't make out a single thing, so I back away from the door and slowly stand.

"Get away from the door."

I jump out of my skin and spin around losing my balance in the balance and falling into the door.

"Tch," Says the voice, I look up at them from my place on the floor.

The man is towering above me, his hair lay in messy layers and he looks agitated, or like he's stayed up all night, his clothes a bit wrinkled give him away. His voice is familiar, it makes a soft blush heat my cheeks.

"Get up, Brat." He commands.

I can't remember his names, "Ye-yes Master." I say reluctant to call him my Master.

I stand and dust non-existent dirt from my clothes, then subconsciously fix my hair as well as some loose pieces.

"What were you doing?"

"U-um, I was just cleaning, dusting off the door, with my, hand, you know..." I want to die right now.

The man glares at me, "I'm not fucking dumb kid, get back to your work." He says.

I nod and go to say sorry, but the spot he was in blurs, and then it is empty.

I check down all of the halls and around me for the man, but he is definitely gone.

Vampire super speed. **Check**.

 **Confirmed**.

January 7th, 2018

You know when you've been typing for so long, your fingertips feel as if they are caving in? That's how mine felt this whole weekend, on the bright side, I made a bunch of chapters and I can't wait for you guys to see what I've been working on!

The yaoi ball is rolling a bit slowly, but luckily, were just two more chapters from the heat! Things are going to seriously escalate!

I've had the most fun writing this Riren fanfic, honestly, I have everything planned out, but I still get surprised and emotional as I'm writing, I can't even wrap my head around the events! But I'm the one writing this! =-O

Author Fact #2- I speak three languages: English as primary, then French for two years, and Japanese which I'm still learning, but surely getting the hang of.

\- Tide Ackerman


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Past**

Groaning, I give the door a lingering glance and swiftly make my way back to the bucket to soak my mop.

That Master is **beautiful**. Silk black hair. Pale velvet skin. A rough exterior.

Not normal beauty either, but unreal and exotic. He's pale, but I picked up on a French accent when he spoke, European?

What would I do to have him pressed against my body, bending me over and-

 **WAIT!**

 **NO.**

 **AMBER?**

 **AMBER!**

 **AMBER.**

I clench my eyes shut as a sharp pin rings through. My girlfriend, I can't be gay, can I? We have had sex before, I really enjoyed it, mostly endured it.

The mop makes sloshing noises against the floor as I wipe at nothing, in particular, It doesn't matter what he is, once I get out of here, I'm going to report them all as kidnappers, or vampires, or just leave them alone and get the fuck out.

I make my way out of the, what, West hall? Seriously, how many turns is in this place.

I walk down the grand steps in search of Farlan or Isabel, neither of them are around, and my stomach is churning for food right now.

I pick a set of stairs and walk up them, the hall looks familiar, any moment and one might try to gobble me up. Vampires live here, who's to say the walls don't have teeth, or the floors don't open up into the gates of hell! All the halls look the damn same. I think I saw one move?

A flash of light brown comes from around a corner, "Farlan!" I yell in relief and run to him.

"Thank god I found you," I cry out actual tears threatening my vision. "I thought the walls might eat me!" I scream and hug him tightly.

He burst out laughing, "It's alright Jaeger, you're safe from the walls." He jokes.

I look up at him, still blurry eyed and probably red in the face from anxiety, "Where's the food, the food~" I whine.

Farlans face turns a bright pink and he looks down a hall, "Well, I-I'll take you kid, okay."

I nod twice and unwrap my arms from his waist, "Thank you." I sniff and wipe at some stray tears.

"Yea," He laughs, "No problem, but try to remember your way around, okay." He says and fluffs my already messy hair.

I nod and follow him down a few halls already lost.

We come to a small, nearly invisible set of stairs and start to descend them.

I can barely see where I'm going through, "Farlan?" I call.

"Yea," he responds quickly.

"I-I can't see anything," I say stopping on a step.

"But it's perfectly l- Oh," He stops, "Damn."

I hear him walking closer to me, then warm hands wrap around my waist and hoist me up.

Mind, I'm not all that small, I'm pretty well-sized actually, but he picks me up and continues down the stairs as if I'm nothing but a feather.

"Far-Fralan, what are you doing!" I exclaim in shock.

"Sorry, you can't see down here so I'll have to carry you, but don't worry, I'll see about getting the light turned up around the halls you'll be in, so you can have an easier time cleaning." He says.

I sigh and try to calm down, but it's hard with the way I'm being carried, now I see why Amber hates this, it feels like my butt is on display!

"Are you, comfortable?" Asks Farlan.

"Yea, I guess," I reply shyly.

Farlan opens a door and sets me on my feet, then uses a dial on the wall and turns up the lights.

It's a wide room with tables and chairs made of wood, floors of wood too, and it's clean.

"Go sit down, I'll grab you the plate." He says.

I look at him to say thank you, but his figure is blurred, just like earlier, and then it's gone too. I watch the spot, then fall out of the chair when he reappears with a white plate.

"Eren! Are you okay?"

I sit up and catch my breath, "How do you do that?" I ask as he lifts me back into the seat.

"That? Oh, phasing! It's a natural thing for vampires." He says with a smile.

"O-oh, okay," I say, this place and everyone here is either crazy or really vampires. I mean Miss Isabel said they were, but, it's still unbelievable.

"Eren?" Calls Farlan.

I look up at him and smile, "Sorry, this is a lot to take in." I laugh.

Farlan pulls out a chair and sits across from me, putting the plate in front of me; It has some of the food items we made early, fruit, meat, and bread.

I immediately dig into the platter, purposely going around the meat.

"So, Eren, what was your life like, your parents and friends?" He asks.

I chew down my food and take a big gulp of water from a glass, "I don't have a family, I practically raised myself in the orphanage, and then went to college off a swimming scholarship."

"Do you know where your parents are if you don't mind me asking?"

I shake my head, "No, I was going to go start my search once I graduate, but who knows what'll happen next."

Farlan's face turns sad.

'What about yours?" I ask politely.

Farlan shrugs, "They've been dead for years, but I'm not sad, they passed happily." He says and smiles at me.

Then I wonder, "If you're a vampire, how old are you?" Farlan laughs loudly at my question.

"Me, I was turned years ago by Master Levi, maybe 70 years ago, but I'm newer."

I stare at Farlan in surprise, "No way, that's crazy!" I laugh.

He laughs with me, "Yea, Levi, Isabel and I have been friends for 70 years, he changes both of us one night after my sister had been brutally bashed, she'd be dead by now, so would I, they had a gun pressed to my head. Master saved us." He says proudly.

 **Misconception.**

January 9th, 2018

I wrote a bonus chapter that I can't wait to release! YAHOO!

I'm going to admit, the yaoi only really steams up at like chapter Thirteen, but either way, it's closer than it seems, I promise!

Author Fact #3- I'm a vegetarian simply because I want to be, despite being told it won't work because I don't have a good reason. It's been two years now, and I'm going very strong.

\- Tide Ackerman


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Blood**

"There you are!" Exclaims Miss Isabel when I enter the kitchen.

"Were you looking for me?" I ask as I set down a sealed brown box of meats.

She crosses her arms knitting her eyebrows, she's definitely angry at me again. "You should have been done with the left side of the hall, we need all hands on deck for meal time!" She Scolds

I hold back from rolling my eyes, "I'm here now, where can I help?"

Farlan pipes up from the very back of the kitchen, "I could use your help cutting the meat again Eren."

I glide past Miss Isabel who watches me with angry shocked eyes. I don't know what more she wants me to do, I don't have their powers, I can't finish a hall that fast.

I don't know if it's the shock of the situation fading away, but I feel **angry** and **upset**.

They stole me from my life for what, to be a servant, a slave until I die? I started to feel like an animal as I cleaned the rooms and hall laced with secrets. I told myself, I wouldn't judge the people here so quickly, but they stole me, and as nice as Farlan is, he knows I'm here, he can get me out, but I bet he won't.

"Hey, you okay?"

I look over at Farlan as I roll my sleeves up preparing to help him season a slab of meat, "I'm fine Farlan, just tired."

He makes a hum of understanding, "It's a bit early to be tired though, where did you say you were from?"

"I'm from California," I respond and slip the meat from its package.

"California, wow, makes sense why you're tired then."

I look up at Farlan, my eyebrow raised and eyes focused on him, "How does it make sense?"

Farlans hand stops it's journey to the bottle of meat tenderizer and gains a slight shake.

I move closer so our shoulders are pressed together, "Where am I Farlan?" I say dangerously.

The man chuckles and stands straighten up, "You're at the Winter Mansion Eren." Farlan then walks away to a pot of boiling vegetables.

Is he under orders to not let me know where I'm at? He got scared when I asked, so maybe it was one of the Masters' that ordered him.

I sigh, I just want to know where I am, why does it matter to them so much anyway?

The rest of my meat seasoning time is slow, it drags on only making me remember I don't have music.

On an Impulse, I sing, "E più ti penso, e più mi manchi, Ti vedo coi miei occhi stanchi, Anche io vorrei, star lì con te,Stringo il cuscino, sei qui vicino." The song of an amazing Italian song, I always played it during yoga with Amber in the park, I miss Amber so much. She's not some amazing girlfriend, she's more like a clingy friend, I enjoy her playful company, Used to anyway.

"Wh-what song is that?" Asks Farlan from his stupid pot.

I shrug, "it doesn't matter, I'll probably never hear it again." I say angrily slapping a random seasoning on the meat.

"I'll cook those," A hand softly touches my shoulder making me jump in surprise, "go help Isabel with the drinks, okay." Says Farlan

I respond with a firm "Fine." and make my way to her.

Miss Isabel is taping her head to a silent beat as she finishes washing two golden encrusted pitchers, I can smell the money from them.

I wonder if I break one will they kill me?

When I approach she looks over me, "What?"

"Farlan told me to help you with the drinks," I say.

She scoffs, "Help me, with the drinks? I guess it'd be best you learned now." She smirks and happily walks away.

I stay near the pitchers, not sure to follow or not, but she quickly comes from around a corner I didn't see and with two plastic bags.

"Here." She says and hands me one of the bags, I take it cautiously and wait for her instructions.

"I'm going to need you to not freak out okay Eren." She says in a sweet voice and places the bag on the counter.

I watch, eye glued to her movements, attention sparked and anger dissipating. I like to learn, I can't help it.

At least until she pulls a sack of blood from the bag, one of those ones you see when you donate your blood at the bank.

"Just take a pair of scissors, and cut this fold of blood," She says and proceeds to do so over the pitcher, the blood then pours into the pitcher. Its dark red color stains the pristine glass and it looks unreal in contrast on the golden rim.

"See, and just like that," She squeezes the last of the blood out. "You've made a drink." She says and smiles proudly.

I feel sick to my stomach but I purse my lips and take a deep breath eyeing the scissors and bag.

"Don't be scared, just get it over with." She says tauntingly from behind me.

I reach my hand out to the scissors, it's shaking hard and I can barely hold the scissors. Then I reach into the bag but quickly pull back feeling the plastic of the pouch.

"Awe, poor baby can't even pick up a bag of blood." purs Miss Isabel; I ignore her and her nonchalant blood draining.

With a deep breath I dive into the bag and pick up a bag, I hold it before my eyes 'A+' it says, making me feel graded. 'Good job Eren, A+ for pulling me away, now feed me, feed me to your Masters' you sick bastard!' That's what it would say to me.

My shaky hand with the scissors slowly makes it's way to the tube, and with a quick snap, I cut the top. Blood pours and I nearly miss the pitcher, but I do make it in and turn my head from the scene.

Despite nobody dying for this blood, I can't stop the feeling of disgust, it feels wrong. This blood should be used to save lives, Vampires have lived a long time, right? So why do they need to live anymore and consume so much blood?

 _God, please help me._

 **Disgust.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- Nightmares**

The Servant mess hall is quiet as I chew through a small salad.

Farlan explained to me earlier, that Isabel and he aren't allowed to eat with me, Something about how they're in danger, but I'll be fine. Well, I don't feel fine Farlan!

As long as I'll be alone, maybe it'd be good to look for some ways out. My green salad glides down my throat as I throw it back, it was good, Farlan put fresh strawberries in, much to Miss Isabel's dislike.

Quickly, I wash my bowl out in the sink and put it away, then make my wake to the door. Slowly I inch the wooden door open and peer down the dark service underpass. There is no other sound than my slow breathing and the lights shining down the hall. At least Farlan had kept with his promise and turned up the lights so they're even better for my 'human eyes'.

I closed the door behind me and moved down towards the staircase that'll bring me up into the hall of one of the wings.

It's cool in the hall as usual, and I follow down and around all of the bends until I come to the main hall with the big door. Down at the end of the hall, I turn to the right and left, they both look identical, long, dim-lit, and have a lighter area at the end.

Despite my fear to wander down the long corridor, I adventure forward. All the way down the hall, my heart pumps fast, the darkness of the Mansion is really getting to me, but soon enough I'm back in the light before a grand door just a bit smaller than the one at the end of the main hall.

Cautiously I raise my hand and rest it on the doorknob, anything could be in here, but I hope it's a balcony.

Please be a balcony or an exit, I pray and twist the handle. It turns all the way allowing me to push it open into another dim-lit room.

I can barely make out what's in here so I step in to get a closer room and suddenly slip hitting my elbows off of a hard floor. I grunt in pain and spin around just to see the door close behind me.

I sit still and let the quiet bathe me, there is a set of books, like a library, I breathe in deeply, a familiar smell with a mix of manly cologne. Slowly I get up and reach out for a wall, all the while stumbling over what I assume are books scattered over the floor.

My hands touch the soft velvet that I know to be curtains, I skim my hands along until I find the opening.

Light floods my senses and I close my eyes, but the warmth from the sun is much welcomed here.

I nearly lose my breath at the wondrous library that stands tall above me. An oval area that reaches up three floors perhaps? Then has a small scale grand staircase that looks to lead up even higher. Books are carelessly strewn across a clean floor, and balls of paper are on top of places too, to my side on the second floor of the library are open glass doors and a patio that overlooks the area, it looks like an office.

In the center are big chairs, blue and white but very clean, it looks abandoned in here, and cozier than the rest of the house, but it's a fresh mess.

I turn back to the office my curiosity full-grown, I walk up a small set of stairs to it.

The office itself is clean, piles of papers cover a grand desk, there looks to be a small set-up like a biology lab, and a board that has files and a red string connecting them like in a crime movie.

I make my way back out of the office and turn to the messy library, I'm not a big fan of books myself, more sports oriented, but no Library deserves to look like this.

I set to work running from the Library and grabbing a cleaning cart with everything I might need.

I throw away the papers, assemble books onto the shelves, sweep, mop, everything. It takes hours and hours, By the time I'm done the room is dark due to the sun setting, but It was worth it.

'Thump, thump,' goes an echo through the library. I look around the empty room in fear that I wasn't supposed to clean in here, or even be in here, but I see no one.

My heart settles in my chest and I quickly make my way out of the room with the cart.

I'm standing putting away the spray bottles and rags when I feel a breath on my neck. It makes me shiver violently and quickly turn around before I stands a giant black figure with two red triangles where there should be eyes.

It tilts its head and makes a horrible clicking noise.

I open my mouth in terror ready to cry out to Farlan, but the thing reaches out, it's cold hands nearly touch my forehead.

I duck quickly and sprint down the hall still trying to find my voice to yell for help. I'm filled with terror as the clicking grows louder, and then farther as if it's playing a game with me. My legs go numb and I slide a few feet across the shiny wood. I flip over and prepare to set free the scream that was building in my throat.

 **Paralyzing Fear.**

That's what I felt when I turned and the thing plunged it's hand down my mouth, and I passed out.

"Eren."

"Eren." I repeat.

"He's responsive Master." Says a masculine voice around me.

"Master?" I say.

"Quiet boy." A cold finger drags down my lips.

When I try to ask who's there, nothing comes out. My mouth is moving, and the air is flowing, but nothing come out.

I try to move, but I'm restrained down on the hard ground.

The wretched clicking starts up my the other side of me, "Yes Master, I'll finish the task and return to you immediately." Says the man, then there's a phone beep.

"So, Eren Yeager," there is a pressure on my head and I try to shake it off. Something long and sharp rest over my face; it makes me shiver.

The claw slices back and is replaced with a cool hand over my eyes, I notice they've been closed and slowly open them as the hand moves away.

A tall man stands to my right, a mop of brown hair on his head and sweat on his brow. To the other side is the creature, it towers over him too, looking down towards me with an invisible hunger.

"Eren," I look to the man above me, "My names In Bertolt, and I can help you escape." He says with a shy smile.

I look at him skeptically, if he wants to help me escape, then why tie me down like so.

"I only need one thing." He says, I mentally groan, I've done enough favors around here.

I look around, I'm not in the Mansion, but looking up at its brick structure from far away, a few trees obstructing my view. A hand grabs my face, "You do want to escape, don't you?" I nod slowly, the man doesn't look dangerous, but his words and friend do.

"You're going to gather some information on your Masters' for me alright." I glare at him, I want to tell him no, I don't want to risk getting caught and killed, but my mouth still won't work.

"I'm looking for files that say, 'The Council'," He says and releases my face, "Nothing bad."

He looks at the black thing, "you'll hold it for me until the next time we meet." He says, it makes clicking sounds and nearly purrs.

"Good, you know what to do then." He says and takes a step back.

My sights shifts to the big thing as it rest it's long claws down beside my head.

It walks around the ground and rests over top of me. I can't breathe as it rests it's heavy body over my face, it feels like it's crushing me.

I try to scream as loud as I can, but my mouth fills with a thick liquid; I'm choking, dying.

My hands flail about, but the thing wraps its claw around it, and twist until there is a 'pop' sounds.

I want to scream for help, I want to die, I don't want this, it hurts.

I'm in excruciating pain, and then I feel nothing. I see nothing, I smell nothing, there is nothing. My mind is at ease and I feel like I'm floating away from here, is this death?

 **Nonsense.**

January 14th, 2018

I'm sorry I'm late, I ment to upload it this Saturday, but then I had company, and she hit me in the head with her bottle when my mom in and it hurt so I ended up falling asleep! Please forgive me.

Also, in one of the chapters I'll upload a map of the Mansion, I'm actually getting confused about where everything is myself, It's so big! Wouldn't you like to know what's behind the locked door?

New Year Resolution: Make blue work for me.

Author Fact #4- I'm a pretty good girl, yeah, I mean I write gay fanfiction...

\- Tide Ackerman


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- Unfurling**

The darkness had slowly faded away, leaving me feet deep under the freshly fallen snow. It's so dark, yet, everything looks so beautifully detailed, like God himself took the time to craft each snowflake. A set of five long red glistening fingers reach up and touch a perfect flake that threatens to fall onto my face. It melts at my touch, they all melt into water and wash over myself.

I slowly stand from the confined snow fortress, despite the freezing weather, falling snow, I feel hot; the snow around me melts.

The wind is freezing and sharp as it brushes against a foreign skin. Snow surrounds the long limbs, not quite freezing them, but surrounding them like a pack of meat in the freezer, slowly melting off. Tree's sway around roughly as if they're trying to grab me, send me back, give me a grim warning.

I take one step, it's long and powerful, filled with preparedness. Another on, and I zip past the trees nearly as fast as the wind does. My heart is beating out of my chest, but it's not mine.

None of this is me, but somehow, some way it is. This body is different, exotic with alien red skin. I'm not in control anymore.

"Mother, please help me, why did you leave me," I say into the air, it comes out as a clicking, a strange and haunting sound that makes me want to cry.

I slowly, shakily bring the fingers to my face and drag down a smooth surface, I observe it past my sight, my nose and my lips, but I feel nothing but one hard surface.

I wake up in a start, my throat clenching and eyes heavy. I immediately start to scratch at new bug marks on my neck; it feels like i've been laying in a field of grass for hours.

My cold feet nearly touch the floor, but stop mid-way, and scrunch my face up at the dirt on my feet, I don't recall encountering any dirt? And surely I didn't sleepwalk myself outside.

I grab my towel and make my way to the bathroom to take another lonely quiet shower. I really wish that I could be with Farlan and Isabel, I know I'm a prisoner, but I hate being alone, ever since they left.

My feet pad across fresh wooden floors as I dart into my father's study, "Die Mutti, der Vatti!" A younger me exclaims. My mother holds her arms out wide from my father's lap, "kleiner Sänger." My mom mutters into my neck. I wiggle free from her tight hold to show them both the picture I drew, an ugly one of us dancing around a big fire while snow falls near our old home in Germany. My father patted my head gently and placed a kiss on my head, my mother beamed with happiness, but sadness swam in the depths of her eyes. I felt their betrayal before it happened; what I would give to sing to my Mutti once more, to just be held once more.

The warm spray of the water comes down clear, and rinses off brown, much like my salty tears. I stare at it trying to remember a dream or memory, but it's slippery.

I faintly remember calling out to my mother last night, surely something must have happened. I have bug bites, and I'm covered in dirt, the last thing I remember is cleaning the Library. Maybe I got punished for being where I wasn't allowed, but my body doesn't hurt, it feels stronger, leaner, and I feel a bit taller like I've had a growth spurt.

Quickly, when in my room, I change into the uniform, black pants, black shoes, a white shirt.

The halls are dead quiet as I trail down them in search of the Library, the memory of waking up covered in dirt is the only thing I remember since yesterday night, how did I get to bed?

"Jaeger."

I quickly turn around and drink in the view of Master Levi. He strides towards me with long steps, he looks like a veteran fashion week model. His hair is perfectly styled to the side, soft black turtleneck sweater is tucked into the black pant, his taller figure fills the clothes in perfectly.

"Yeager." he says again, I jump away from him, he strode all the way over while I was too busy ogling his model walk. He also does a two take of me, and I of him. I never measured myself to him, but surely I wasn't so tall I fell just under his chin.

I straighten my posture, "Yes Master?"

"Tch, did you clean my Library?" He asks crossing his arms.

"Yes, sir." I scratch the back of my neck, fearing a punishment, he's probably angry, I knew I shouldn't have gone just cleaning what I wanted.

It's quiet for a few moments, I look up to Levi, his steel eyes connect with my brown ones and I quickly look away.

"Your name is Eren, correct?"

I nod my head slowly, then remember who I'm speaking with, "Ye-yes Master!" I exclaim, my nerves getting the better of me.

Pale long fingers snake into my vision and rest on my chin, they're warm and soft, "I'm not your friend, I don't care for you really," Levi pulls my chin roughly, I stumble closer to him, our bodies only mere centimeters apart as I look him in the eye.

"I prefer you over some of the past Thraids and Threvents, so, I have a task for you, clean the Library every day." He says.

I nod in his hand, then he lets me reel back on to the balls of my feet nearly falling on to my butt.

"How did you change your hair color?" He asks suddenly.

At first, I'm dumbfounded, I dyed my hair a light auburn color a few weeks ago, but even now, nobody should be able to see my roots.

"I changed it weeks ago, I don't like my dark brown too much," I say with a slight smile.

He scrunches his face, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You asked how I changed my hair color, I went to the store and bought a box of hair dye," I say, despite being probably super old, it would seem he's dim.

"You said you did this, weeks ago?"

"Yes, Master."

My eyes follow his pale fingers that wrap into my wet ponytail hair.

"It must have been temporary," he quietly says.

I go to ask him what he means but he interrupts me, "Go off to the kitchen and help with breakfast, then report to my Library." He says.

"Yes Master," I say and turn to walk away.

"Eren."

I stop again and turn to Levi.

"Bow." He says.

Bow, like they do to royalty? Hesitantly I bow slightly, "Yes Master." I say in a strained voice, I'm too clumsy to bow easily.

I stand and quickly take my leave on down the hall.

I can feel his hot gaze brush over my body like a warming light, it sends chills down my body.

 **warming.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- Joyous**

All clinking of dishes, pots, and pans seized when I walked into the clean white kitchen, "Er-Eren?" Said Farlan slowly walking towards me, a mango in one hand, a knife in the other.

I chuckle nervously as Isabel peers from behind him with a scrutinizing glare, "H- hi guys, Levi sent me to help with breakfast..." I trail off feeling uncomfortable under their gazes.

"What's with your hair?" Asks Isabel.

That's the second time I've been questioned about it. I reach behind me and grasp my hair in my hands, it's the light Auburn I died it so long ago, "What's wrong with it?" I ask letting my hair down to brush on my back.

"Your root," Says Isabel. She walks to me and runs a finger over my roots, "It's brown?" She replies.

"You're kidding right," I say and take my hair down to sprawl it around my head, clear as day is a fade between the dark and light colors, "I don't understand, I... my hair hasn't grown at all," I say and look to them.

"Your eyes are green, I could have sworn they were a light Amber brown," Says Farlan who steps closer to inspect my eyes. He moves the curtain of hair back behind my ear and stares so deeply I puff my cheeks out in embarrassment and blush.

Just then the door opens, "Guest will be ar-" Master Levi stands tall before us all with a high eyebrow. Farlan's face is but an inch away while Isabel is squeezed against me taking a close look at my head, and I'm busy blushing like a rose in Winter.

Both Isabel and Farlan snap into proper position, I fumble to look just like them, hands behind back, heads neutral, spine straight.

"Right. Armin, Marco, and Jean should be here by noon, prepare accordingly." He says.

Both Isabel and Farlan bow, and I quickly follow, "Yes, Master Levi." I say alone. My face erupts into a fit of roses again, I thought they would do it too.

The door quietly closes, and it's silent, but neither of them stands until his footsteps finally walk away.

"Jeez, Eren!" Exclaims Isabel slapping me over the head.

I complain and cover my head with a pout, "Farlan, I'm going to leave you with cooking, Eren needs to get ready and shape the rooms." Says Isabel.

Farlan smiles, "Yea, just, would you mind laying out my outfit too?" He asks. I look him up and down, he's in the uniform already though.

"Yea, sure, come on Eren." Demands Isabel.

"Miss Isabel, please don't!" I cry out for the eighth time.

"Yeager, stop being a baby, it'll grow back, there is no way I can let you wander around with your hair like that!" Yells Isabel.

She bought me into her bathroom in one of the wings where she pulled out scissors and tried to cut my hair off.

"This isn't fair!" I yell in protest.

She groans in frustration, "I wish I could just kill you," She mumbles. "If you don't sit, I'll retrieve Master Mikasa." She says monotonously.

I shiver as I recall the cold hands of the devil women.

Slowly I slid over and plop down on the toilet seat with a pout, "Please don't." I whine.

Isabel doesn't respond as she grabs some hair and hacks away.

I watch as the long hair floats down to the floor, and around my face gets blasted with a new coldness.

Isabel keeps combing and cutting until she finally takes a step back and looks over my head, "Perfect." She says happily.

I reach up and grab on a chunk of small hair hanging in front of my eyes, "How do I look?" I ask and look up at her.

She blushes slightly, "Ye-yea, you look nice," She says and then takes my arm pulling me up, "Now hurry on and shower, I'll leave a set of clothes on your bed." She says and pushes me out the bathroom and slamming the door.

I come into my room still running a hand through my wet and short hair, I still can't believe she cut it.

On my bed is laid something like a suit, of course, I've never seen one in person, coming from an orphanage, but it looks just as stiff as on television.

I reach out and brush my hand over expensive material, then pick up the silk shirt, definitely expensive.

I slide into my essentials, and then into the suit, it's surprisingly not half as uncomfortable as I thought, I need to ask for a mirror in here.

Oh, I'm not staying, I'm going to miss Farlan and Isabel, as crazy and devilish as she is.

I slide the fancy gloves into my pocket and leave out into the hallway, it's as dim as ever, but I can see a lot better, It's like my eyes have adjusted to being in this dark atmosphere.

I find Isabel and Farlan laughing with Master Levi in the hall, well, Levi isn't laughing, but there is the faintest of smiles on his pale face. His eyes connect with mine, and I jump back around the wall in an attempt to hide, and then quickly take off down the hall. How come Isabel and Farlan are so friendly with him, laughing so freely.

I stop dead in my tracks as I nearly bump into Master Mikasa.

"Mas-Master Mikasa!" I exclaim and jump back a few feet, "Please forgive me for my lack of attention." I cry out and bow deeply.

"Hmmm, what a good pet, and what a beautiful haircut you have." She says running her hands through my brown locks, "You may stand my little Fish."

I slowly come up and stand in the formal position I learned earlier, "How may I assist you, Master?" I say as friendly as possible.

Mikasa giggles lightly, it's a sweet and soft sound that makes my ears tingle with delight. It's a nice sound, she should do it more often, "Are you aware we are having company?"

"Yes Master."

"Good, we'll need the guest rooms in the West hall tidied up for them," Mikasa pauses for a moment, "Make the hall glisten actually, I want to see the look on the horses face when he is blinded." She laughs, a much deeper and crueler laugh that makes me gulp, "Yes Master." I say again.

Mikasa sighs, "I wish," She starts as she walks by me brushing a hand down my cheek, "That it was me who could have 'broken' you into submission, I'm watching you, pet." She purrs, and then her touch is gone.

I slowly turn my head and gaze down the long hall, but she is gone, thankfully.

It takes me all morning to clean the hall, and it's 10 guest rooms, where are Farlan and Isabel, do they even work besides cooking?

 **Evil.**

January 15th, 2018

Literally it's one in the morning, Iwoke at like eleven and was tempted to just upload a chapter, but I have a rule that for every early chapter I have to write two more chapters, so I did so, and now I can proudly presente this one and go back to bed because I'm tired.

I just want to confirm that this book is mature because it will involve sexual content, kissing, sex, touching, grinding, all of it, plus a bit a blood play later on. I got so disgusted writing the blood scene today, I really wanted to throw up.

Author Fact #5- Despite looking completely African, I'm actually mostly Native American, I am the only one in my family besides my one Aunt to have my great great great grandmothers startling green eyes, compared to the rest of my family who have brown.

\- Tide Ackerman


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- New Heights**

I stand in the West wing and look proudly at my work, I made it glisten just like asked.

"Eren." Says a gruff voice.

I turn into formal position facing Master Levi, "Yes Master." I respond.

"I gave your orders, to come and clean my Library after you are done with breakfast, did I not."

I gasp as fear crawls up my throat, "Oh- yes Mas-Master Levi, it slipped my mind." I say and bow deeply to him like I had to Mikasa earlier.

Levi lets a strangled noise, "Follow me." He says and begins to quickly walk towards the South Hall.

I jog to keep up with him until we reach the Library, and he opens the door, I follow in and close the door behind me.

The room is once again messy, it looks like it's been intentionally ruined, "I need you to clean this mess." Says Levi as he plops into a velvet blue chair and picks up a book from the table beside him.

"Yes, Sir!" I exclaim and rush from the room to gather a cart of cleaning supplies.

I return and quietly close the door behind me as to not disturb Master Levi.

I start with the stray books and move on from there...

"Good job Brat." Says Levi as I return to the room from putting away the cart.

"Thank you very much, Master," I say and bow deeply.

"Bring me a book you would like to read." Says Levi.

I look at him in surprise, but his nose is still stuck in his book so I shuffle around to one of the giant cases.

Nothing on the shelves is organized by the Dewey Decimal system as it should be, and I make a quick note to do so.

The case holds nothing of interest though so I slide over to another, and another, until high up on a shelf, way above my head is a pink book that catches what little light is left in the room.

I gently push a ladder over and climb up retrieving the book from it's compacted prison, 'Alice in Wonderland' it reads. I can't help but smile in excitement, I've always wanted to read this.

I carefully make my way back down the ladder, stumbling a few times, but quickly regaining composure and making it to the wooden floors I previously waxed.

"Is that the one?" Asks Levi from across the room.

I smile fondly, "Yes Master."

Levi beckons me forward with his two fingers and I quickly come to his side and present the book to him.

He looks from his book and takes the one from my hands, "Alice in Wonderland, I didn't think you'd be a fantasy type." He says.

"I've loved the movies since I was a kid," I hesitate before the next sentence, unsure if I should say this, "When I was younger, I walked into a bookstore having a sell, I really wanted Alice in Wonderland, but didn't have enough, when I came back, it was full priced and too much for what little I had saved up," I say quietly.

Levi nods twice and hands me the book, "Sit down on the floor." He commands.

I do so and sit uncomfortably stiff with the book in the hands that start to shake as I feel his gaze on my face.

"Get comfortable and read." He says this time.

I look at him through my lashes in surprise, he is looking at me too. I quickly turn and rest my back on his chair, trying to get as comfortable as possible, and then opening the book.

I start to read getting sucked in farther and farther, but then flinch away when a warm large hand touches my head, "Master?" I mumble.

"Yes," Says Levi as he massages my head.

I struggle to find words to says, "Thank you, Master, you're very kind." I whisper.

For a moment his hands stop, and then it continues, slower, and twisting my hair.

I end up staring at the same page for a long time, my brain trying to wrap its self around the fact that my head is being rubbed so gently by a man I should be scared of.

"Does this make you uncomfortable pet?" Asks Levi from above.

"No Master, it feels so amazing," I respond honestly then blush deeply as my choice of words.

"S-sorry Master!" I exclaim and sink further into the side of the chair, my shoulder brushing his leg. "Don't be sorry, It's good you like it, this is the best I've seen my Library look in decades, you deserve it."

I stay quiet as he rubs my head, my eyes fall back to the book reading about Alice chasing the darn rabbit.

All is quiet as I subconsciously slump over onto Levi's knee, my eyes close, and I sink into a dangerous slumber, besides a beautiful monster.

My eyes flutter open on their own accord, a lightweight is resting on my head as I groggily sit up and yawn.

The weight moves, and I turn around tiredly and look up at Master Levi who shifts over in his chair, the book falling into his lap limply. Ever so quietly I get up and leave the Library to the linen closet. I search around until I find a throw blanket, hopefully just enough to cover Levi.

I walk back with it under my arm and close the door behind myself.

The blanket fits well, so I lay it on him gently and step back. He looks like a dark angel with his pale skin and hair messily drawn around his sleeping face. I hesitantly reach a hand out, wanting to sweep a strand back, but then I stop myself, 'what am I thinking, going to touch this Vampire'.

I sigh and sit back in front of the chair taking the book in my hand and flipping back to the page.

We stay like this for a while, and then the doors burst open, I let out a startled scream probably waking Master Levi, "The guests are here Big Brother...!" Mikasa Falters in her speech as she takes in the room.

"Pet, why are you here?" She asks, her icy gaze pierces me to the couch and I can't help but sink in farther closer to Levi.

"I asked him to clean." Replies Levi from above me.

I look up at his groggy face, he is looking at his Sister with disdain.

"Mmmm," Says Mikasa walking farther into the room, "My pet is good at cleaning, yea." She says and rests a hand on her hip in a sassy manner.

Levi grunts, "won't you get out." He says and curls into the chair, his long limbs dangling off and arm smacking me.

"Apologies Eren." He says.

I quietly nod and try to read my book, but I can feel Mikasa's eyes scrutinize us.

"Levi, the guests are here." She says again.

I look up to her and put the book down on a table so I can stand, "I should go help with Lunch." I say and bow to them.

"No." The siblings both demand.

I jump back in shock and stand to wait for directions.

"Levi, if you want a pet, then go get one your damn self, little Fishy is mine." Complains Mikasa as she whines like a child.

Levi grunts again and pulls himself off the chair, his tall shadow towers over mine, "I don't care what he is to you, I need him to clean my Library from now on, and my room, and my tower." Says Levi.

I awkwardly clench my fingers together and look down at the ground, towers? "Then find one, but you can't have my pet Fish!" Mikasa exclaims angrily.

She storms towards us, but then my body tingles and I am unsafely on the top of the ladder looking down on them.

My heart leaps from my chest as I turn and hug myself to the ladder, I'm terribly clumsy, falling from this heigh could kill me!

I can barely make out the siblings bickering, Mikasa angrily hitting Levi as he stands with the same stoic face.

Soon Mikasa storms out and Levi turns to look up at me.

"Pl-please get me down from here Ma-Master!" I sob and clear tears start to run down my face. I wasn't aware I was crying, I guess I've never been fond of heights. In a second I am on the ground again and my wobbly knees let me fall on the floor in front of Levi.

"Are you okay?" He asks coming to kneel before me.

I nod slowly, "Yes Master, just a little frightened of heights." I reply trying to stand up but failing to do so.

Levi's hand appears before mine, "Grab on." He says.

Levi pulls me up, and I slowly bow, "Thank you very much, Master." I nearly cry out like a baby.

"We'll have to talk later, for now, go find the guest, I want you to observe how Isabel shows them to their rooms." He says.

"Yes Master, right away." I stand now and make my way out of the doors closing them behind me. My heart flies, Levi's eyes are so, cold, but beautiful.

 **Sinful.**

January 16, 2018

Hey guys, imma back yo, itsa me Mario...

I don't have much to say except there is a damn blizzard outside, and I didn't go to school today, nor will I tomorrow, I've been procrastinating every homework assignment I have, oops.

Happy freaking Tuesday everybody, and Happy late MLK Day!

P.S. If you noticed this chapter is a little longer, it is, I got a bit carried away, and this is after I took the near sex scene out, I figured I want to slow down the heat, let the pot simmer, not boil.

P.S.S. So, funny story, I uploaded the wrong chapter earlier, I now realize, we have two or three more chapters until the one from earlier lmao, but anyway...

-Tide Ackerman


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- Of War and Peace**

Before me stand three men, one with a face covered in freckles, another with a more cocky expression, and one that is shorter and happily glances around the Mansion.

"Master's." Isabel greets happily with a low bow, I follow her lead.

"It's a pleasure to have you again." She says as she comes to a stand.

"Isabel, the pleasure is likewise," Says the freckled man. "Might I ask where are Tilly and Sam?" He asks while cautiously looking down the halls.

"They've have left the Mansion, most of the workers have." She says politely.

"Who is left?" Pipes up the smaller blonde haired boy. He has two books clutched to his chest, and a pencil tucked behind his ear, his bright blue eyes rest on me in question as he sniffs the air.

"There are only three, Farlan, and I, plus our Human edition, Eren." Replies Isabel.

The long-faced man takes a deep whiff of the air and draws closer to me, I can't help but shrink back, "A human servant, why?" He asks and slowly pulls back.

"I fear I can not says Master Jean, but Master Levi expressed his want to speak with you as soon as you are all packed away, would you follow me to your rooms?" She asks with a big smile.

I observe her, and give them the same smile still slinking away from this Master Jean, "Yes, we'll have our rooms." He responds finally pulling away and moving his gaze to Miss Isabel.

Isabel walks towards the West hall and I silently follow just behind her, both our hands fold behind our backs and standing tall. We lead them to the rooms closest to the large dining area.

"Master Marco." She says opening a door on the left, then father down, "Master Jean." She says.

Then she scoots to the right side and opens a set of door, "Master Armin." She says and bows.

The men have already moved into their respective rooms when Miss Isabel says in a normal voice, "Lunch is served in the hall, I trust you know it's at the end of this wing." She says, at first don't think they can hear her, then I remember they are Vampires, they can probably hear very well.

Armin pops his head out of the room, "Will Levi and Mikasa be joining us?" He asks Hopefully.

"Yes, I know I will." Says the deep voice of Levi behind us.

I keep my eyes forward as he walks around us, "I was just heading there myself, "Eren, take these to the dining room." He says and passes me a stack of folders with symbols over it.

I bow lowly, "Yes Master Levi." I say and make my way into the extensive dining room and away from the friendly chatter.

The dining room is more beautiful than I could have imagined. A pure black table surrounded by blue cushioned chairs surrounds a beautiful layout of food, jugs of wine and blood placed evenly across its surface, fruits and deep fried vegetable, fine meats; must have been the work of Farlan.

I walk further down, my shoes sinking into a thick plush carpet until I come to the head of the table, a spot that screams Levi, and place the folders down as gently as possible.

One slips off the top and topples to the floor, the contents spilling over the carpet.

Hastily I start to shove them in the folder, 'TITANS.' reads one paper. I stare at it for a moment, not understanding why the letters mean so much to me, and reach for it with intentions on slipping it into the folder, but my hand tingles and its as if I lose complete control of it; I watch as my hand quickly folds the paper. My ears start to ring loudly, to the point I want to yell, but my jaw is locked, it fades out and I listen to the chatter clear as day, "What a strange theory, but you may be right."

"A Human is a dangerous thing to have around Levi, they're too weak to be in our company."

Levi chuckles, I rub the paper between my hands before stuffing it deep into my pocket, "He isn't bad, he is an excellent cleaner also." Says Levi.

I stand and put the folder on top the rest, my subconscious screams for me to put the paperback, but something else, darker and stronger tells me I should take the folders and leap from a window, in the back of my head I can just recall a strange dream of running through fresh snow, a skin of blood red zips past the tree's.

Levi walks in with his companions, "Farlan has outdone himself again, Eren, please put your gloves on." Says Levi as he comes to sit in the chair I thought he would.

I reach into my other pocket and pull out the white satin gloves, slipping them over my tan skin and bowing to Master Levi, "I will take my leave if that's okay Master."

Levi studies my face for a moment, "Sit." He says and points to the floor, I nod once remembering the Library and drop down, my body slightly leaning towards his body heat like it's seeking his comfort.

Levi's hand brushes through my locs slowly, and I can't help but shiver, it feels amazing, no surprise there. His hands feel different from Mikasa, his are warm and solid, her's are colder and hard.

"Isabel, you are dismissed, find Mikasa if you can." Says Levi waving the girl off.

"Of-of course Master Levi, will Eren becoming?" She asks almost afraid.

"No." He replies.

I can barely see over the table, but I know Isabel has bowed, and her footsteps echo from the room.

"Levi, you're keeping the boy here?" Asks Master Jean in an offended tone.

I look up at Levi's strong face, "Yes, I kept him from breakfast this morning, I don't need the human dying just yet." He says.

My stomach then growls loudly and I blush, not only from the sound but the way his sentence sounds, beside him saying it's not my time to die 'yet'.

Above me, he reaches forward and then hands me a piece of fried zucchini, I gratefully take it from him.

"So Levi, back to the matter at hand, I agree with your hypothesis, but how do we test it?" Aks Armin.

I slowly munch on my fruit and curl over closer to Levi's chair, "Eren here, is a human, without a doubt, if its a thing taking our vampire workers, then they are after information or power, but if they take the Human, then I'm not quite sure."

My ears tingle and ring again, less painful, but I still feel the need to clench my jaw, suddenly it's like I'm sitting at the table by how clearly I can hear each breath they take.

"I thought you wanted to keep the human around?" Asks the freckled man.

Levi reaches forward again to pour himself a drink, and pass me a sandwich, it has meat on it though.

"I am fond of his cleaning abilities, but he is here for one reason, to test my hypothesis." Says Levi.

I look up at him, this information, though worrying, doesn't feel at all concerning, like I'm not worried, like I know I'm safe. My feelings towards this place have changed, I haven't had a second to look for a way out, nor have I thought about escaping, I wouldn't mind living here though, the Library is wonderful.

I tap his leg and look up to him, "Master Levi," I flinch a little at how loud my voice sounds because of my ears doing this thing. "May I please have a napkin?" I ask quietly.

"Who could possibly want to take away the Thraids and Threvants?" Asks Armin as Levi passes me a napkin.

I place the meat in it and eat the bread and cheese, "Someone who wants to rage war, obviously." Exclaims Jean.

"Calm down Warhorse." Says a softer voice.

Their conversation drones on about politics and world leaders, a few times they even say Dracula. I wonder if he's real, they are right?

"There have been those rumors of Vampires going crazy after seeing what they called Titans?"

My interest spikes a bit and the paper in my pocket burns filling me with guilt, "Yes, I've read about them." Says Levi in a quiet voice.

He passes me another sandwich, "We should visit one, and see what we can get." says Armin.

Everyone agrees, "That's enough talk for now, please eat." Says Levi as he comes to a stand.

I stand behind him, the meaty napkin in my hand, Armin, meet me later on in my study." He says.

"Yes, Levi."

"Thank you, Levi."

Levi turns a steel eye on me, "Follow me Eren." he says.

 **Fight.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen; Bonus:- Honey-eyed Brat**

Eren follows behind me, footsteps going as fast as he can while not running.

I hate brats, I've never liked any of the Thraids and Threvants, and I surely don't like this Brat, but his blood sings to be like a siren, It's strange, I don't remember this when I first met him.

"Eren." I say.

"Yes, Master?" He responds.

I stop in front of my room in the North Hall, the darkest Hall, It's surprising he could see me.

"Are you satisfied?" I ask him.

His eyes, now a honey yellow slip up to meet mine, I've heard of eye colors changing, but he is extensive. He quickly looks away, "Do you mean of food, Master?"

"Yes," I respond. "If you aren't, don't be scared to ask Farlan to make you a plate." I say.

Eren nods twice, his short hair moving and sending off his sweet fragrance, I can't get enough of it, it wasn't like this before, but now I feel my mouth salivating, hungry for his blood, I haven't experienced this hunger in years.

"I'm full, thank you very much for your kindness." He says and bows before me.

I take in a deep breath, his aroma sticks to my tongue, chocolate and sea salt, a tantalizing mix.

Maybe I just need to feed again, three months can go by so quickly.

"Good," I say as he stands before me again, "You may go about cleaning then, I want you to get me for Dinner." I say.

Eren bows quickly, "Yes Master." And then swiftly makes his way down the hall way. I

I can't help my eyes that wash down his glorious body, Mikasa told me he was surfing when she took him, "He must workout, or do a sport, you wouldn't believe the abs on him." She had said.

I open the doors to my room, The red and black is comforting, and I close the door.

"What do you want." I demand while loosening my collar and taking off my shoes.

Mikasa steps from the shadows, "We need to talk." She says.

"About?"

"The pet." She responds.

I sigh and sit on my bed, "Yes, I need him Mikasa, for experiments."

"Just get another damn pet Levi, Isabel can clean perfectly fine!" Shouts Mikasa.

"I need Eren." I say.

"I caught him, he's my Fish!" She yells.

I roll my eyes, "Let me have the boy, and I'll get 'him' to come over." I bargain.

Mikasa gets ready to retort, but then she blushes deeply, "Him." She whispers.

I nod, "Armin, I know you love his books, talk to him." I say

"I- I couldn't, he the smart Council Doctor, and I'm the Warrior, I probably can't even keep up a conversation with him." She sighs.

"You like to read, do you not?" I ask.

Mikasa nods twice and plops down next to me, "War books."

"Armin like war books too, look at how well he and Jean get along, I can get you in a room, just give me the boy."

Mikasa glowers, "Fine, you can have him." she sighs and stands, "But you better keep your promise." She says as she walks out.

I sigh and lie back on the bed, Eren is mine now.

I've always wanted a personal servant who can clean like he does, if he comes out of this alive, then maybe I can keep him around.

I change into a set of silk black pajamas, and slip into my bed.

I have larger worries than the boy though, I need to keep Isabel and Farlan safe.

I promised them, so many years ago, that I'd never leave them, they'd always be safe with me.

Despite being my friends, they insist on calling me Master, they know they don't have to, I Love them both.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen- Markings**

Knocking sounds at my door and I slowly sit up, "Come in." I answer groggily.

Isabel's head pops in, she looks a bit upset, "Eren, Levi has requested your presence in the Library this morning, he doesn't look happy." She says.

I nod and slip from my covers dressed in boxers and a nightshirt.

Isabel is still watching me, "Are you alright Miss Isabel?" I ask.

"Why is Levi all over you, I barely saw you yesterday, except when you came to retrieve a plate of dinner for him and yourself." She says.

Levi and I hadn't talked while we ate. He sat at a grand desk with important documents while I was zoned out, I wanted to ask him why I'm here. Not only at his Mansion, but next to him, he's nice. Too nice. Like a bear helping an injured bunny before it springs it trap, or the big bad wolf helping little red before he gobbles her up. Or even better, the scary Vampire who fattens up the little human before he feasts on him.

I glide my hand down my slender stomach, a scale over the wound and ribs starting to jut out from a lack of eating.

"He just likes me to clean the library, after that, I went and cleaned the South hall like I always do," I say with a shrug, "But I have a question."

I pull off my nightshirt, "Master Mikasa cut my chest and stomach up with a symbol." I say gesturing to the large-scaled wound.

Isabel looks at it, not at all surprised, "I can explain another time, for now, you should hurry." She says but still doesn't move to leave the room.

It's quiet as I turn away from her and slip into my clothes, "Well, don't expect to be around for long, if this goes well, Master Levi will just wipe your mind blank and send you away." She says.

I look at her surprised but she quickly looks away.

"I'll be free?" I ask in astonishment.

Isabel shuts the door behind her, "Listen," She says and comes closer to me, "Keep being good, and make it out of here alive, Levi doesn't like people, he'll send you away so he doesn't have to deal with you, he's the boss, not Mikasa." She says in a whispering tone.

I smile broadly, "Thank you so much, Miss Isabel".

She backs away with a calculating gaze, "Just hurry up." She says and then leaves the room.

I slowly open the doors to Levi's Library, he is nowhere to be seen at first, so I close the door and come in further.

"Eren." Says Levi from high above.

I look up to the second floor of bookcases and he beckons me forward, I forgot that even exist. It has far more books than down here, lots of them look old and personal.

I come up the small-scale grand staircase, my hand trailing on the gold railing in fear of losing my balance. Levi stands under a bit of light that has slipped through the thick curtains, the air around him is warm and soft, haloing around him like a Greek god.

He turns to me, the book I was reading yesterday in his hand and a softer look in his eyes. "You haven't cleaned up here yet." He states.

I bow, "Apologies Master, I'll get to it right away."

"I'll be reading down below," He says while descending the staircase, an old book tucked in his hand, "Be sure to wax correctly or else I'll make you do it again, your last job was splotchy."

"Yes Master," I say following behind him. "Is there anything you'd like to eat or drink in the meantime?" I ask.

"No, you're dismissed." He replies.

I make my way to the grand doors, they swing open and I quickly jump back just getting out of the way, "Levi, good morning." Armin greets.

I gently slip behind him and scurry to the cleaning closet retrieving a cart and stacking the items I need.

"Good morning Eren." Greets a cheery Armin as I walk into the Library.

I turn and bow, "Good Morning Master Armin." I say, then turn back to grab a duster and go up the stairs.

The two sit and talk and read, as I dust, sweep, mop, and polish every inch of the top of the Library. I take the cart back to its place, and return to the room, "Master Levi, I have finished cleaning." I say from the door.

Levi nods and beckons me forward without looking at me, Armin and him are bent over some open books, notepads in hands.

I walk down to his chair and await directions, "Armin." He says.

Armin looks up, his long hair tied back from his face, "Yes?"

"I need to speak with Eren in private." Says Levi, I can't help but look at him in surprise, what words could he have for me?

"Yeah, I'll see you at breakfast?" He asks.

Levi shrugs, "I'm not sure yet." Armin nods and waves to us as he walks out with a book clutched to his chest.

Once the door closes, Levi places his notepad down and looks to me, and I quickly look away.

His long fingers wrap around my chin and bring me over his chair rest.

I blush as his minty breath brushes my face, "I'll be changing your job to become my personal servant." Says Levi.

I nod twice, not able to find my words as they get stuck in my throat.

He lets me go, and stands, I take a step back from his daunting form, "Look at me." He demands.

I do so, but not in his eyes, I stare at his neck instead.

"How much do you know about Vampires?" He asks.

I shrug softly, "Not much, you drink blood, and eat normal food, can see in low-light, but that's all." I say.

Levi lift's my chin so our eyes connect, "Vampires have to feed on a fresh body every once in a while, as my servant, I will have yours." He says it's not a question, it's a warning, he's telling me.

"Yes Master," I say cooly, even though the thought of having his cool pink lips on my body make my heart thump wild.

Levi leans dangerously close, and I can't help but gasp lightly, a pink blush flowering against my soft skin.

"Don't be scared," He whispers softly like he's talking to a frightened animal. "It will only hurt for a moment."

I nod and crunch my fingers together, my body growing hot with fear and nerves.

Levi slowly prys my tight fingers apart so he can hold them both in his strong hands, "Do you fear me Eren?" He asks leaning away and looking down into my eyes.

I nod, "Yes Master," The truthful honest answer slips out without thought, "I"m terrified."

Levi let's out something like a laugh, but it's small and darker, "You should be." He says and then pulls me close, arms wrapping around my waist.

I yell out in surprise as he lifts me up in the air and falls back into his chair. My arms end up over the chair, legs on either side of his waist, "Ma-Master!" I cry out in despair.

His arms wrap tighter pulling me into his chest and slightly hoisting me farther over the chair, "Master Levi!"

My face grows hotter than a flame when I feel a warm hand trail under my jacket and lift my jacket, "Wha- what do you think yo-you're doing!" I whine trying to wiggle away.

"Ow!" I yell when I get pinched.

"Stop moving so much." Says Levi from beneath me.

I let free a breathy groan and grip the back of the chair, face brighter than a tomato, "Ye-yes Master." I whisper.

Below me, my belt jingles, slackening from my hips. Master Levi slips a hand around the band a slips my pant down enough to expose my right hip.

I shudder and push against him, the cold air nipping at my bare skin, "Ple-please stop Master." I beg, tears starting to blur my vision at the feeling of warm hands circling my bone.

My mouth opens wide in pain and a silent scream rips free, only loud in my head. I jerk around uncontrollably, my body trying to break free from the stone grip of Levi who has his long teeth deep in my hip, to the point it grazes bones.

Slowly, I start to lose my strength, slacking against the Chair and groaning low in my throat. My hip burns as if on fire, but Levi doesn't stop drinking, he sucks harder, and faster, I can feel the blood retracting, leaving me.

Just when my eyes are about to close, he pulls back with a satisfied sigh, "Magnificent." He says loudly.

He ducks under my body, head now snug between my chest and the cushioned chair, "Your heartbeat is slow, little brat, I apologize for my greedy action." He mumbles into my shirt.

My head lolls to the side, teary eyes darting around the blurred room.

"Eren?" Levi's hand rest on my waist, the other on my back as he slowly pulls me back.

My arms swing to my side limply and head stays down, too heavy to lift and look at him, this ungodly sweet monster.

He balances my body with one arm and lifts my head to peer into my eyes. He continues to look for a few seconds, then looks away, "It is not my intention to kill you." He states simply, hand slipping from my face.

His face, despite an uncaring attitude, holds disdain for himself, as if he hates the monster he has become, it reminds me of my father, he had the same look. Disdain with a bloody knife in his hand, warm blood covered my small body, my mom chocked on her blood in the background.

"I'm a monster aren't I, fuck, Eren, I'm so sorry."

I lift my hand towards my dad, "It's okay." I say.

I open my eyes, they mix with Master Levi's shocked silver ones, my hand rests on his cheek, "It's okay." I say again and force a small smile.

He gasps and pushes it away, "Humans, such a confusing species." He mumbles as if uncomfortable then slouches down in his seat. He shifts me in his arms, "Just this once Brat." He says tucking me into his arms so I am curled comfortably and safely in his arms, body hidden away from all danger in the world.

My heart quickly pumps, "Don't get all excited, go to bed already." He says grumpily.

I groan in pain, my hip throbbing, and sending a wave of grogginess across my body.

Within seconds my eyes start to flutter closed, "Please protect me." I say, hands gripping into Levi's dark cloak.

"Interesting."

 **Fascination.**

January 20, 2018

I feel as if this week has sucked me free of any happiness, I'm so depleted right now, but I do have an idea for a new Riren story, It'll be kind of like this one, but more magical, like Alice in Wonderland meets Harry Potter.

I found that I can see brown and pink tones in my left eye, but only blue and green tones with my right?

Also, I have a test on Monday of 27 muscles, I have to know the origin, insertion, function, and what it looks like or suffer a terrible grade, soooooo, yea, stressful Weekends carry one.

Author Fact #6?- I played American football for a little while, one time at practice it was 200lb. me vs. 380lb Keon for tackle practice, when we collided, I flew back a good 4 ft. I was fine though, jumped back up, a little dizzy, but concussion or not, I kept going.

-Tide Ackerman


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen- German Bird**

My eyes slowly open, taking in the dark details of my ceiling.

"Master?" I call out and swiftly sit up. The room is empty as normal, and the clock reads, '9:00', it's breakfast time.

Maybe it was just a dream, Master Levi holding me as if I am his lover.

I quickly swing from my bed and wobble forward, Isabel is going to kill me for being late, not only that, but my uniform is wrinkled!

How could I have fallen asleep in it?

I throw a drawer open and quickly change shirts and swing my jacket on.

 _I wish the dream was solid._

I grab my gloves as I dart through the door taking the steps by two to reach the West Hall.

I wince in pain when I try to place my gloves on and slow down until I come to a complete stop, my hands have about 4 bite marks on them, dark and painful. I brush a finger over them and am overcome with immense pain.

The taste of my own blood flows into my mouth, sitting in my dark room, eyes half open as I chomp down harder, and then nothing.

I reel back from the vivid memory, I clearly remember doing it, but was it from when I was younger, surely I haven't bitten myself like that recently. I look down at my hands again, they tell a different story.

I slip on my gloves and continue to make my way down the hall.

What could these bite marks mean, maybe I sleepwalk, or more so, I sleep bite? Maybe it's a side effect of being around vampires.

Isabel and Farlan are standing around the giant white island arranging the food on a golden platter, both are in similar outfits as mine.

"Good Morning," I say with a small smile to them both.

"Well, the human is finally up," Grumbles Isabel. She looks at me disapprovingly.

"Good Morning Eren, are you alright? Master Levi said you weren't feeling well." Said Farlan as he rounds the island and Isabel to press his wrist to my forehead.

"I feel perfectly fine besides my hands, when did Master Levi visit me?" I ask, my head rolling over the dream of Levi embracing me, and biting my hip. Surely if he bit my hip, it would be sore?

"You don't remember, I came in your room this morning and told you your presence was demanded?" Concludes Isabel, still making designs with fruit.

I pucker my face up, "So it wasn't a dream?" I whisper looking away from Farlans heated gaze.

"A dream, oh, what happened between Levi and you?" He asks with a sloppy grin.

"I'm not en- entirely sure myself!" I exclaim stepping away.

Farlan leans closer, "Oh come on, look at you, you're blushing!" He bellows, his loud laugh covering the kitchen.

I groan and duck under his form to Isabel helping her place fresh berries in a golden bowl.

"It's not like that," I say ducking my face away in hopes of hiding my obvious blush.

"Then what is it like?" Says Isabel as she angrily starts to pour blood.

I stay quiet, but it angers Isabel who slams a hand down and the calmy says, "You're just an impudent human."

I look up at her, our eyes connect.

"Anyway," Farlan interrupts sliding in next to Isabel, "What were you saying about your hands?" He asks in an attempt to change the subject.

I nod, "Well," I say pulling off one om my white gloves, "I have these bite marks on my hands?" I say.

Isabel rolls her eyes and Farlan leans closer to get a better view, "Do you often bite yourself?" He asks.

I shake my head, "I woke up with them, I can barely remember how they got there." I state slipping a glove back on.

"You should talk to Master Armin, he's a great doctor." Says Isabel.

Farlan gasps, "Don't listen to her, you try to talk to one of the councilmen and they might try to suck you dry." He says.

"Why would they do that?" I ask.

Isabel makes a harsh noise of exasperation, "Dim fool we're vampires, we all want to suck you dry." She says.

"Oh."

"Can you take these to the table?" Asks Farlan passing me two full glass jugs of blood.

"Ok." I say taking them gently in my hands.

I rush from the tense kitchen into the grand eating area, at the table only sits the two other masters, Master Jean and Marco I believe.

I try to avoid them as I set the jugs down, "What is your name?" Asks a deep demanding voice.

I nearly knock a jug over and have to jump to keep it from splattering over the expensive fabric on the center of the table.

I look over to the owner of the voice, Master Jean, the man with an evil eye and shitty face.

I bow once, "My name is Eren Yeager, Master Jean."

The man grumbles and looks to his comrade, then back to me, "Where do you come from?" He asks, his eyes boring into mine.

"I am from California," I reply.

He narrows his eyes, "You were born there?"

I shake my head, "No sir, I was born in Germany to my Mother and Father."

"I thought I detected an accent, are you parents worried for you?" He asks.

I look him in the eyes, an expression forming, one of hate, "They're dead." I say monotonous.

The man folds his arms, his eyebrows drawing together, the freckled man leans closer and whispers something to him.

"How familiar are you with your culture?" I shrug, "Very, I was moved to America at 16."

"Sing for me." He demands.

My eyes avert to Isabel and Farlan, they have trays of food floating behind them, they look at me back.

"What song did you have in mind Master?" My tone is grumpy, to sing my tongue to this filthy man, I'd rather cut it off.

He sighs, finger on chin, as plates fly over him coming to rest on the table, Farlan and Isabel then set down at the table saving room for the Masters, their eyes burn.

He finally turns to me, "Sing me a song of your childhood." He demands.

I think for a moment, rolling the sounds of my old lullaby, "Yes sir." I say.

I clear my throat and suck in two shaky breaths, fully aware of the eyes on my shaking hands that I quickly hide behind my back.

"Es ist wie das Spiel mit Bauklötzen

Ich mauere mit Steinen vorsichtig,"

I pause and sniffle a bit, tears pricking my tears and painful memories scorching my heart.

"Es ist wie das Spiel mit Bauklötzen

Ich sehe meinen leeren Baukasten a."

I stop singing as the doors swing open, Master Levi, Mikasa, and Armin all enter, "Good Morning Everyone." Says a cherry Armin.

My eyes connect with Master Levi's a pink blush rising at this morning.

I quickly look away, "What's going on, why is the pet crying?" Asks Master Mikasa.

Master Levi is in front of me, lifting my face and looking me straight in the eyes, "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Eren here was just singing us a lovely song, his voice is okay, won't you continue Eren." Says the man, a hint of smugness in his condescending tone.

Master Levi backs away sitting in his chair with Mikasa on his left.

I step away slightly, "Go ahead, Human." Says The horse.

I bow quickly, "Du brichst meine Mauer arglos mit schmutzigen Händen

An jenem Tag war es ein sehr feuriges Abendrot

Ich versteckte die Bauklötze vor dir

traurige Erinnerung an meine Kindheit," Everyone's eyes are on me, my face is burning as the calming words of my childhood continue to fill the hall. My voice rising higher and higher as the notes get harder.

"Ist das der Zerstörer oder der Schöpfer?

Mit der Glut des Hasses schwenken wir die Schwerter

Ist das unser Schicksal oder unser Wille?

Wir werden kämpfen, bis dieser heiße Wind unsere Flügel nimmt

Ich tue nichts in den Baukasten

Ich will nichts verlieren

Ich versteckte die Bauklötze vor dir

Ich mauere wieder mit Steinen vorsichtig."

By the end, I am breathing hard, and cold tears gush down my face, I move as quickly as I can to wipe them away.

"Wow." Someone whispers.

"Are you alright?" Asks that Marco.

I nod, "I'm sorry, I don't- don't mean to cry." I say wiping my red eyes.

"Why are you then?" Asks Isabel is a snarky attitude.

I look down, "I once had an older brother, he was a spy for Germany, an amazing soldier," I pause wiping for tears. "He died, and so my mother made that song for him, it's called 'Toy Blocks' in English." I said folding my arms around my waist at the remembrance of my kind and loving mother, and my strong big brother.

"How unfortunate." Says Mikasa.

I nod, "Another childhood song." Demands Jean.

I sigh lowly, "Yes Master." I bow.

"No." Says Master Levi suddenly. I look to him sipping from a diamond glass, "Sing your anthem Eren, the old version."

I bow respectfully, "Yes Master." I say with a small smile.

"Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,

Über alles in der Welt,

Wenn es stets zu Schutz und Trutze

Brüderlich zusammenhält.

Von der Maas bis an die Memel,

Von der Etsch bis an den Belt,

|: Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,

Über alles in der Welt! :|

Deutsche Frauen, deutsche Treue,

Deutscher Wein und deutscher Sang

Sollen in der Welt behalten

Ihren alten schönen Klang,

Uns zu edler Tat begeistern

Unser ganzes Leben lang.

|: Deutsche Frauen, deutsche Treue,

Deutscher Wein und deutscher Sang! :|"

Levi sets down his glass and gives a small clap, "Very good Eren."

I smile and bow to him, "Thank you very much, Master."

"You speak German well, where did you learn it?" Asks Mikasa.

Jean quickly interrupts, "He says he grew up there until 16." Then chuckles a bit.

"Are you Hungry?" Asks Master Levi.

I nod quietly, "Yes Master."

"You are skinnier than when you first came to us," He says gesturing to the way my pants bag, "Have Isabel and Farlan been feeding you well?" He asks.

I bite my lip and look to them, they turn away quickly, "Yes Master, I get three square meals a day." I gasp quietly as a deep pressure builds on my hip.

"Don't lie to me Eren, Farla, Isabel, why haven't you been giving him enough food?" Asks Levi leaning forward a bit, his tone scary.

"Well, Levi, he seems to disappear, we don't see him besides when he comes to help make food, then he disappears." Answers Isabel.

"Disappears?" Asks Levi. "Is this true Eren, do you disappear, because surely I wasn't aware you had such magical powers." He says, his voice powerful.

I shake in fear not sure what to say, I don't want to get the others angry.

"I ju- just go and clean Master, then I- I go to-to my ro- room for the night." I say uncontrollably stumbling over my words, I cover my mouth, "I'm sorry." I say.

Levi grunts and folds his legs, "Come, sit Eren." Says Levi. I slowly shuffle forward, then pause as a chair whips past me and sets down next to Master Levi, who taps the seat, "Come on."

I bow, "Yes Master, Thank you, Master!" I exclaim sitting beside him.

 **Thawing.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen- Music Room**

My footsteps echoed up the grand stairs behind Levi's expensive shoes. The mansion is much bigger than I anticipated, it has three floors, and today I can see the second, though, so far it doesn't look any different from the first.

"Eren?"

I look up from the fresh blue carpet to his strong back, "Yes Master Levi?"

"Are you a virgin?" He asks suddenly.

I blush brightly at his strange question, "No sir, I had a girlfriend named Amber before Mikasa took me..." I trail off, memories slowly going back to the friends I nearly forgot, I wonder if they even remember me, it's been two weeks I think, I hope Skylar got with Justine.

"No, have you ever laid with a man?"

"Umm, no Master." I whisper, taken aback by his question.

The halls grow quiet as we walk through a more modern version of the dome below us, and then upstairs to the south hall, but it's not a hall at all, it's a wide-open room with nearly every instrument you can imagine; it's a music lover's dream. Flooring covered with a fluffy untouched rug, windows slightly drawn back showing dust particles in the air, and a few cobwebs set in corners, "This is my music studio." Says Levi, "I want you to clean here, and the Library, plus two more rooms that I will show you in due time," Levi turns to me. His black shirt buttoned low and tucked into black pants. "I want you to clean now while I do any maintenance on the instruments."

"Yes, Master Levi." I bow and turn walking out, I go forward for a few seconds and then realize I have no idea where the closet is on this floor.

My scream echoes through the halls as I fall back and in an instant, Levi phased in front of and took me by surprise. My hand is between my teeth like a reflex. I almost bit down, then took it out as Levi peered at me from overhead, "Ma-Master!" I exclaim.

"You were in distress?" He says and lifts me up by my hips.

I blush and step away, "How did you know?" I ask.

Levi comes closer to me, ducking his head so our eyes are on the same level. My blush rises, but I can't look away from his beautiful frozen eyes, "Well," He brushes a hand on my hips and pulls me closer, "I put that little mark on you, but it's more than that." He says dropping to his knees.

He pulls my loose pants aside showing the small key, "It's like a beacon, tells me where you are, how you feel, and allows me access to your body." He says while brushing his fingers over the sensitive area.

I bite my lip folding my fingers, embarrassed by his close proximity, I kind of want something to happen, but he hesitates and stands again, fixing my pants, "The closet is the other way." He walks back down the hall and I follow, we come to a familiar closet, white wood with gold detailing, he opens it for me. "Thank you, Master Levi." I bow and go in collecting supplies on a cart.

I close it and jump back a bit. I really need to stop getting scared. Levi is leaning on the wall, hands in pocket, waiting for me, "You ready?" He says without looking at me.

I nod, and an awkward silence settles, then Levi looks at me, "Are you?" He asks.

I go to nod again and realize that he didn't see me the first time, "Sorry, yes I am Master."

I blush, I definitely looked like a creeper staring him down.

I follow him back to the room and start with dusting off all the surfaces, while he sits down with a few Violins.

It's a comfortable silence that settles over the room, every now and then a note rings through the air, dancing about happily.

I come to a wooden box covered in dust, with an iPod attached to it, I stare at it for a few moments, a lust for modern music consuming me.

"You can play some music if you'd like." Says Levi's deep voice suddenly.

I whip around wide-eyed and excited, "Really Master!" I ask happily.

He nods, still replacing the strings on a violin.

I turn back and pick up the iPod, immediately finding the internet and going to youtube. A feeling of familiarity washes over me, my favorite app, I search up an artist that I love and play the song, the beat rings throughout the room. I smile humming along and continuing my dusting.

I get the broom next to sweep up all of the fallen dust. "I see you around in all these empty faces," I sing swaying to the rhythm and using the broom as my partner. "I just want to keep calling your name."

The song switches again, "Lana Del Rey." I exclaim in excitement

"Who's that?" Levi asks.

"An amazing singer, I'm surprised you don't know her?"

Levi shrugs resting the Violin, "Sing a bit for me."

I blush, "Okay Master, it's never too late, to leave if you want to leave, or stay if you want to stay. But baby, I got a feeling in my bones, can't get you out of my brain, cannot escape this affection, wrap you up in my, daisy, chains, hip-hop in the summer, don't be a bummer baby, be my undercover lover... I can't remember the rest." I giggle.

Levi chuckles deeply, I can barely make out the sound, but it makes my heart flutter anyhow, "Where did you learn to sing?" He asks while setting an instrument down. He crosses his legs looking up at my cheeky expression.

"My mom used to sing to me every night, even after her death I still sing in her memory."

"She must have loved you." He says while walking over to the audio box and turning it all the way up.

He makes his way over to me, eyes sharp like a predator. His hands wrap around the broom gently sliding it from my tight, nervous embarrass and tossing it to the side, "Master." I exclaim in surprise.

Levi rest a large hand on my back and places his mouth next to my ear, the smell of soap nearly makes me faint, especially mixed with his expensive aroma, "You can call me Levi, you don't have to fear me Brat." I gently shudder at his soft words. The hand on my waist tightens and pulls me close, then we slowly start swaying to the beat. It's awkward, my arms stiff at my sides. Levi sighs, "Hopeless."

He bends down a bit, taking my arms and wrapping them around his neck, then resting his hands on my hips and moving me to the beat. I slowly calm down, guard still up and face heated from our proximity. "Hey, Brat?"

I look him in his eyes, "Yes Mas- Yes Levi."

It's silent as I wait for him to speak, "Nevermind."

I sigh and focus on dancing then a new song comes on, "Not trying to be cool, just trying to be in this." It sings.

Levi pulls back and watches me, unconsciously I roll my hips more and sway around. He slowly twirls, "I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, Baby I'm already in!" Levi presses his chest to my back, hands on my hips swinging around. I blush feeling embarrassed at our position, "Is this okay Levi?"

"Yeah." He says quickly.

I grind up against him allowing the music to carry me away.

Levi's hands grow tight on my hips and I let out a gasp. His head falls into my neck, and I hesitantly bring my hands up, curling them into his normally neat hair. He gasps into my neck and I smile lightly. My mind crosses over the fact that he may be hungry again, maybe I should tell him it's okay, not that I really care though...

"Levi." I whisper.

He nods in my neck, "If you're hungry, please drink." I said tilting my head over.

Levi's hands slide from my waist, brushing against my crotch.

I bite my lip as he turns me around, my eyes widen as they sink into his black and silver ones. I nearly scream and lurch away, but my arms are already wrapped around his neck, not ready to let go.

The colors blend well and mix with his silver iris, "Beautiful." I whisper, then blush deeply.

Levi sighs and pulls away, I nearly beg him to not let go.

"Continue to clean." He says in a strained voice.

"Yes Levi," I say looking away quickly.

He quickly walks around me, and I flinch as the giant doors swing shut behind him.

Levi didn't come back by the time I was done, so I packed up and stood in the middle of the Second room dome, I wonder if the third floor has a window on top that shows the sun, I miss the sun.

 **Warmth**.

January 26, 2018

So sorry for the late updates, I hate updating late because I really really want to make any of my readers happy when they see i've updated when I said I would. I think trust is very important.

I promise I'll try harder to balance my school work with writing and anything else I do because I love my readers as much as I love writing, which is a whole lot!

Also, I want to say thank you so much for the 388 reads on this story, it's probably the most I've had on a story I am still writing. I want to predict that this story will have near 40 chapters, the longest I've written, and I am going to start writing another story, but that won't be started until this one ends, I plan to put my effort into this one first, or at least trying, it's way harder than it sounds!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen- Thoughts and Feelings**

I plopped back onto my stiff bed, too tired to take my gloves or jacket off.

The library had been extensively difficult to clean with its high ceilings and thick carpet, luckily I'm done now, but my hips hurt. I press a gloved hand to it, then pull my pants down a bit. The tattoo-like shape throbs as it pumps red blood quickly, which makes it look inflamed.

I sigh throwing my hands above my head and closing my eyes. How did I get stuck in such a crazy predicament? It's been at least two weeks now, the search teams have probably been called off by now. My friends moved on, eating ice cream at the beach without me and surfing the waves, probably sitting at our table laughing obnoxiously. But my Father and Mother might not be dead, I can still find them somehow! That's a good reason to get out... Right?

I roll my head to the right glaring at the clock, 2:45 PM, I missed lunch. My stomach growls angrily and I slap it with two hands, it's easy to tell I haven't been eating well, just a few days I could have sworn I grew taller and stronger, but now I feel frail.

I roll over gripping my waist and closing my eyes once again, there were so many people on the beach, yet, it was me who was taken from everything I knew. I hate this place, and Mikasa, and Le-.

My thoughts stop as if forbidden to think bad about him. I thrash around in anger and grip my pillow to my chest as if trying to squeeze the life from it.

A warm pressure rest on my head and strokes my hair away from my eyes, "Are you alright Eren?" Says his familiar voice.

I turn around and look at Levi. His eyes calculate my situation, messy hair, low pants, gripped pillow, probably thinks I look like a complete mess.

He gets up then and stands farther away, "I can feel your hate and disdain."

My hands subconsciously slide down my hip, "Why did you connect us like this." I demand angrily, I feel almost as if it's not me asking, but someone stronger.

Levi averts his gaze from my body, "It's an honorific pact between a human and a vampire that basically says that if harm is to come to you in any way, by another person, I have the right to kill them because you are a daily essential in my life."

"Daily essential?" I ask sitting up with the pillow.

Levi nods, "Yes, my eternal life is made easier with you around, and by killing you, you make great offense to the Council."

I stay quiet, and then lie back on the horribly stiff mattress, ignoring Levi's presence.

"Are you grumpy because you're tired, I know humans like to sleep?" He asks stepping closer. I roll over, "No." I reply like a child.

It's then quiet, in my heart I wish he'd get out already, but he comes closer setting next to me on the bed, his back pressed to the wall, arms folded and eyes closed like he's an angel watching over a present from God.

My eyes run down his body, angry gaze softening at his vulnerable state, and trailing back to earlier.

We danced, danced like teenagers under a full moon, made by lust.

"Eren, you need to stop thinking so hard," Levi says, eyes still closed.

I blush beet red and quickly stuff my face into my pillow, "I'm very sorry." I mumble now trying to shrink the slight bulge in my pants.

Levi groans, and takes a heavy breath. The bed shifts under his weight sinking in deeper to me.

He hovers over me, his perfect face but a mere centimeter away, "Levi?" I whisper in confusion.

He doesn't respond, just looks on at me, then he slowly presses his warm lips to mine.

The feeling is foreign, his lips are by far the softest thing I've felt. I can't help but completely lose my breath, hands gripping the pillow for support.

He twists his head, hand gripping my hair as he presses deeper, I respond by slowly bringing my own hand up and resting it on his cheek.

He pulls away for a moment and looks at me, I blush deeply but keep my own eyes connected, "Beautiful." He says then ducks back under placing his mouth on mine.

I gasp loudly allowing him to slip his tongue in. He brushes mine, and I can't help but press back, my legs wrapping around his waist, I moan lowly to him.

He pulls all the way back now, or as far as my locked legs will allow. He places his hands on my thighs rubbing up and down like one would warm their lover.

I squeal covering my bulge with my hands and looking away from Levi in udder embarrassment.

He laughs a bit, "Don't be shy Eren, I wouldn't make fun of you." He says brushing my hands aside.

I cover my face instead as he brushes fingers over the spot making it ache. He sighs heavily "You should handle that, then come to the kitchen to get your lunch." He says unraveling my legs so he can stand up.

I stop myself from reaching out to him, "Yes Levi." I say looking up, but he is gone already, and so is any hate or resentment I harbored.

 **Change.**

Author Fact #8 - I suffer from anxiety attacks, often times I can't make eye contact with other people, but when I do it is very hard. Whenever I speak to my medical class I go into an automatic Anxiety attack, everyone imitates my shaky hands when they tease me.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen- Animal**

"Just like animals, animals, animals~" The mansion is unreasonably quiet today besides my obnoxious singing. The masters have all left taking Miss Isabel with them, so it was Farlan and I since this morning just cleaning.

"Hey, Eren?" Oh for fuck's sake, now what.

I turn and smile at the dust topped man, "Yes Farlan?"

"Are you hungry at all, It's about two in the afternoon, you're body must be starved." He walks over to me, crisp shirt tucked into pants and a small smile on his face.

I set down the solution that I was cleaning the chair with, "Not really." I say. Just then my body betrays me and growls loudly, I slap a hand over it and laugh nervously.

"Eren," Farlan chuckles barely able to hold back his laugh, "There's no need to lie, if your hungry be honest, come on." He says grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the west hall, "No Fa-Farlan, I'm really not all that hungry." I whine trying to pull my hand back. It's selfish, but I wanted Levi to feed me, and only Levi.

"Please Farlan!" I exclaim yanking harder.

I make a sound of pain when I bump into his stone hardback and reel back a good foot tearing my pants.

"Oh fuck Eren, I'm so sor-"

"It's okay." I laugh nervously coming to stand. "Ow!" I exclaim and clutch my leg, a large cut runs down my leg oozing blood on the floor.

"Hahah, must have been that open wood," I say gesturing to a plank of wood that separates parts on the flooring.

I look up to Farlan, his eyes are wide and blood-red like Levi's with only his iris color in the middle, he has hand clutched tightly over his mouth, the other on his stomach as if he might throw up.

"Farlan?" I step forward raising a hand to touch him.

He whips around, "Eren. Run."

"What?" I ask stepping closer to him and resting a hand on his shoulder, "Farlan, are you okay?"

Farlan's head slowly turns, his eyes don't hold any color, they look hungry.

I back away, "No." I say.

"Run."

I sprint from the bottom floors pushing my body as fast as it will go up the stairs and push down halls and halls until I finally see my destination, the library doors.

"Eren!" A haunting voice sings.

I ram through the doors slamming them shut behind me and feel around the large doors for a lock of some kind, but it needs a key.

I slide down the door, eyes wide, the fear of death settling in.

The door burst open, my body flies and I roll down the steps painfully.

Farlan's heavy breathing fills the room, "Delicious food!" He cries.

I sit up watching his figure run at me with inhuman speed.

I cry out in fear backing away and falling back down. Farlan leaps onto me his feet digging into my stomach and head pushed to one side, his hand pressing it into the hard floor.

I look away in fear, tears streaming down my face, "NO!" I yell.

Blood flows into my mouth and nerves bound from my hand.

My chest constricts tightly for a moment, body elongating and stretching out of my control.

I breathe again, but it doesn't feel like me, it's like I've been pulled back from my body and control it from afar.

I swing my red hand, black slowly climbing up the limb, the feeling of this body feels so unfamiliar, and yet I pride in being in it, but it's tired as if it's been battling all day.

Farlan screams in agony as he flies across the library hitting a shelf, he falls down some books hitting him on the head.

I slowly come to stand, just a few inches taller than my normal height, 'Farlan.' I try to say coming closer.

But clicking sounds, the same familiar clicking I could have recalled from a dream once.

I look down at myself, a sleek body of black and red, in a way it looks like the black is overtaking the red. What am I? Is this the reason why I drank blood, or is it something else?

My head pounds suddenly like my body is starting to really feel tired, hips on fire and legs starting to wobble. I bend over gripping my head and closing my eyes, Levi.

When I open them, I am back to normal, hands and body.

I look up, Farlan is still resting on the ground with books surrounding him.

"Farlan!" I yell running to him.

I flip his body around, "Farlan?"

He doesn't answer, head just lols off to the side. I cus under my breath, "Farlan." I whisper.

I look around the room, carpet shifted awkwardly with blood leading out the doors and books scattered on the floor along with a few papers that were on the table.

I pick Farlan up tossing his massive body over my shoulder. Unexpectedly he is as heavy as a rock instead of as a human, and I find it terribly difficult while hoisting him over to one of the couches in the room. Not to mention my body hurts.

I settle him in the spot and take a step back.

What the fuck was that! I mean, that's not human, how do I even cope with this! I flip inspect my hand, the one that I bit, it has my teeth marks, just barely healed. Fast healing, Body Transformation, Blood drinking. What am I!

Nobody can find out about this. I frantically look around the room taking in the mess and quickly start to fix papers and books, rushing around for bleach to ensure there is no blood left on the pristine floors.

"Eren?" A groggy voice asks. I jump in surprise, "Farlan?"

He groans sitting up in the chair and squinting, "I had the craziest dream?"

"Eren!" The grand doors slam open.

Master Levi gracefully glides into the room, a dark blue military outfit fitted on his lean body and a long black train flowing behind him.

"Eren." He calls again walking towards me.

I quickly stand and bow, "Welcome home Master Levi."

Master Levi wraps black gloved hands around my chin and tugs it up inspecting my face from all angles, and then the rest of me. "What happened to your pants?"

I look down in surprise, I forgot the wound, but at closer inspection, there is no wound, just a rip in my pants.

I rip through my thoughts trying to find an excuse besides the truth, but he can tell when I lie! "I fell down in the underground and ripped them open a little," I say waiting for a pressure in my hips, it never comes thankfully.

"That's it?" He asks peering closer.

"Yes, Master."

"Mmm, by the level of fear you were radiating, I could have sworn you were terrified and in need, a little confused."

I chuckle nervously but don't respond.

"So, he is okay Levi?" Pipes up the voice of Armin who comes from behind Levi in a similar uniform.

"Farlan?" Levi says letting go of my chin to look at the man. I turn to take in his shocked form, the way his eyes dart from the rip in my pants to the bookshelf and at the door.

"Farlan, are you alright?" Levi swiftly goes to his friend and presses a hand to his head.

"Yes, Levi." He whispers.

We make eye contact and I try not to flinch back at his spiteful gaze. "I'm just fine." He says.

 **Unveiled.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Twenty- Good Times, Bad Times**

"And then, Levi just completely disowned the Commander, blew him right off!" Laughs Isabel and Farlan beside me.

"I thought he might kill you." Whispered Master Armin taking a long sip from his bloody glass.

"And the way his wife cackled, hilarious she is." Laughed Mikasa. All the while Levi sat at the end of the table rolling his eyes.

"Would you like one?" I look down to a strawberry muffin I had helped make, then up to Master Marco's kind face.

"No thank you, Master," I say with a kind smile. He nods and eats it himself.

"Eren, eat something. " Says Levi from the farthest reach of the table.

"I'm really not hu-"

"You didn't eat lunch earlier." Adds Farlan from across me, his eyes dark and observative.

"I'm not hungry." I say firmly.

"Eren, I wasn't asking you to eat." I look to Master Levi, his eyes are powerful and remind me of my place below all of them.

I gulp nervously and reach forward grabbing a slab on mango from the plate. My hand trembles in nerves as I slowly bring it to my mouth and quickly shove it in. I bite it a few times, it's delicious and settles well, but I'm too scared of Farlans eyes to continue "Keep eating Eren, Mikasa, what did you and Connie discuss?"

I lean into the food and take up a strawberry, then a papaya, more mango.

I feel a heated gaze on my face and look up at Farlan, he is watching me like a hawk, all the while keeping up a conversation with the table.

My stomach starts to turn slowly making me crunch my face uncomfortably and pout my lips a bit. It stops for a moment, then churns hard. I lurch forward accidentally pushing my plate off of the table, the empty white void breaks silencing all conversations. I slowly slip from the chair, stomach so tight I can barely stand straight, "I must excuse myself." I mumble and quickly turn to get out of there as fast as I can. I make my way into the kitchen instantly dumping my stomach contents in the basin.

I gasp for air sliding down to the ground and placing a warm hand on my hot head.

"Are you alright?"

I groggily look up to Farlan, his eyes are still calculating, but a bit softer.

"Yes, I'm very sorry." I say quietly.

Farlan sighs, gaze traveling everywhere besides my face. "What happened earlier?" He asks.

I look down at my hands and tell him everything the monster, the man named Bertholdt, even the paper I took agaisnt my will and stashed away.

All the while he stood by listening with all attention. At some point, I had started to cry and he sat beside me, wrapping me in his arms.

"I wish I could say I understand," He starts while rubbing my head. "But i've never heard of such a case. Have you told Master Levi yet?"

I shake my head quickly, "How could I?"

Farlan grins, "Tell him what you told me." He laughs.

I roll my eyes, "I'm nt free here like you guys, remember?"

"But you are treated like one of us, no?"

I groan and push him away making him laugh lightly.

We then sit in silence for a few moments, then he gets up and starts to slap different ingredients on bread and fill a glass with juice.

"Will you, please accept this food as my apology for judging so quickly." Says Farlan as he offers me the food.

I nod vigorously and fling myself into Farlans arms, "Thank you so much." I sing with a big smile.

"I'll handle your chores tonight alright, take this and go right to bed, I'll get you in the morning." He says pushing the contents into my hand.

"Come on." I follow Farlan out the door and we go our separate ways, me to my room craving for the food in my hand, and Farlan back to the dining room.

I quickly settled into my room, now fully clothed in the provided pj's, a set of black cotton pants and a button-up shirt.

I locked the door and bounded into the firm bed swiftly removing the meat from the sandwich and chomping down, it goes down easier now without the guilt.

Farlans Point Of View

All eyes seemed to turn to me as I walked back into the room, every single eye.

I clear my throat quickly sitting back down and continuing to tear through my steak.

"You and Eren?"

I look up at Mikasa, "Eren and I what?" I ask taking a chunk of the thick beef.

Mikasa looks to Levi, his body slumped back in his chair, arms crossed and a distant look on his face.

Isabel leans back in her chair folding her legs.

I shrug trying to hide the blush on my cheeks, "It's not like that, he's been having stomach problems and I... massaged his back for a moment to release some tension?"

An angry silence settles in the room before the coconut boy whispers, "Maybe a checkup tomorrow will be good."

"Don't touch him." Demands Levi's strong voice. I expect him to be looking at Armin, but his now dark eyes are trained on me. I gulp and nod, "Yes Levi."

"Do you have feelings for Eren?" He asks.

I look down, "No Levi."

Levi stands from his chair and gracefully pushes it in, "I'm going out for the night, don't look for me." He says leaving the room.

"Pathetic." Says Mikasa, she too stands and leaves.

I jump as I get kicked from under the table, "Humans are dangerous." Is the last thing Isabel says before leaving to the kitchen.

Eren isn't a human though, he can't be, humans don't fight off vampires?


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Spiteful**

Farlan had begun to a different around me, for better or for worse, I'm not sure. He has become my sole companion, in-between my separate chores I try to stay near him seeing as he is the only one to bear my terrifying secret.

On top of that Levi has been absent, I've kept his untouched library and music floor clean, and done some looking around the Mansion for the stairs to the third hall but had no such luck.

It was dinner time when Isabel slinked into the kitchen, a grave expression set upon her face at seeing Farlan and I laughing horribly over a chicken roast.

Isabel cleared her throat loudly, our chuckles died down as we turned to look at her. "Eren," Her eyes narrow on mine before flickering away, "Master Levi is set to arrive soon, Accompany me in retrieving his bags."

I nod, "Yeah, just let me help-"

"Now." She swiftly interjects and turns out the door.

I sigh and turn to Farlan, his face is blushed as he watches the door close behind her. He catches my curious gaze and lets loose an embarrassed chuckle, "I should have told you," He lets another chuckle loose and looks away, "The Mansion thinks we're in a relationship or something I guess."

At this, I let go another laugh almost doubling over in pain, "what could ever make them say that?" I laugh out.

Farlan laughs a bit harder now too, "That night you ran off I guess," Another fit of giggles hits us both, "Don't worry, I told them we aren't though." He finishes.

I wipe stray tears from my eyes and look up at him with a bright smile, "Gosh, you should have told me we were dating Farlan, I need flowers every Monday." I joke in a girly voice and laugh a bit.

Farlan gives a soft chuckle and pushes me a little, "You should catch up with my sister before she thinks he we had a quickie!" He exclaims in his own girly voice.

I let more tears fall from laughing so hard and quickly wash my hands.

As I leave I turn back to him, "I'll see you later Farlan." I call and leave him with the broiling asparagus and cut chicken.

I miss the way his eyes trail down my body as I leave, the way his eyes sparkle with adoration, the way his gaze lingers as I leave the corridor in search of the evil head of red.

I make it to the center dome that connects all of the halls on the first floor, Miss Isabel waits, gloves on hands, a tap to her watch, and eyes watching her watch. Her eyes flicker up to my figure and she makes a disapproving noise.

I raise my eyebrows in question, "Put your gloves on, hurry." She says and strides down the long Hall towards the extravagant front doors. I follow her a bit slower and take my time in observing the details that I had not observed my first time down here.

The walls are a deep Indigo blue with grees drapes across the wall and gold designs accent it the walls along with statues and paintings.

I stop next to Isabel, just a body away and fold my gloved hands behind my back, posture erect, eyes focused on the knob in hopes to catch a glimpse of the world outside.

We stand silently for a few more moments until she breaks the silence, "Stay away from my brothers." She says in a tight tone.

It takes a moment for my mind to decipher the words she says, but when I do, it's like a chord snaps.

"What the flipping dippity are you talking about?" I exclaim, body turned to hers now glaring at her stoic face.

She slowly turns to me on the balls of her feet, "Don't think I've not noticed the way you hang off of the men in the Mansion, you're nothing but a wanton whore." She states with a snare.

My anger spikes and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying, instead, I look away from the women, but she continues.

"Nobody needs a whor-"

"I never asked to be here," I say in a choked voice.

I turn to her quickly, she has her mouth open for a snarky remark but closes it upon seeing my killer expression.

"If you hate it so much, then hurry up and get rid of me." I spit out.

She gives a haughty noise and steps forth, "With fucking pleasure." She says and swiftly jumps forward.

I just barely move out of her way, and hands just miss my neck when I trip over the thick expensive carpet and plummet to the floor.

One of the doors slowly opens, a blast of ice and snow shoots me in the face, I have to cover my face that quickly gets red from the change in temperature.

The doors close with e 'THUMP', and the warmth moves quickly to push the cold back out.

I slowly lower my arm and set my sight on snow-covered black boots, then up black trousers and the thin white snow covered shirt. I slowly come to a stand, as does Isabel from the corner of my eyes. Her shirt has shifted and hairs escaped her ponytails.

"Welcome Master Levi." She says in fake happiness and bows.

I follow her lead, keeping my eyes downcast on his shirt's collar. He steps forward, stomping snow from his shoes to be soaked up by the carpet, "Eren, take my bags to my room."

"I don't know where your room is Master?" I say quietly.

Isabel scoffs, while Levi gives a long sigh, "Then you shall escort me and learn today." He says and I give a curt nod. "Isabel, bring a cup of tea to my room."

Levi strides down the hall and I quickly grasp the handle of his case following him down the hall, and up the stairs to the second floor.

We walk down the long hall and through the large ballroom/ music room and down another corridor that looks like the ones below.

We walk down past many doors until we come to a black one, Levi holds it open and motions for me to enter first.

 **Fixation.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Tendrils of his Heart**

 ***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BIT OF TEMPORARY ABUSE* if you would like to skip the scene then skip as follows:**

 **Regular Story**

 **Abuse Scene**

 **Regular story**

 **I'd like to apologize to a few readers, one, in particular, I can't name. I did not put a warning for the abuse on this chapter my first time uploading it and greatly offended this person. I would like to clarify real quick that Levi is not an abusive character but for the sake of spoilers I will just delve farther into details below.**

Levi's room, a giant clean dark area covered in books and silk. The walls the signature blue of the Mansion with black drapes and black accent. My eyes flickered around taking in a dark wooden desk covered in files. Large windows covered by thick velvet drapes and blue ties. I rolled his suitcase over the black thick carpet that felt soft under my shoes and set them up next to a monster-sized four post bed, its contents hidden by layers of canopy.

I turned around as Levi's hand closed the door. His fingers trailing down the wood until they come to the golden lock. 'CLICK'. My eyes flicker up to meet Levi's, but he kept his face angled towards his own hand.

I clench my fingers and turn to him, "Levi?" I said gently and tilted my head in hopes of catching a glimpse of his blue eyes.

They flicker to mine for a moment, then shift back down to his hand. "Master." He says, then meets my gaze head-on, fingers trailing off the lock. "Call me Master." He says.

His voice is toneless, the expression is void if it weren't for the deep bags under his eyes and the hint of grogginess in his voice, I would have thought he was a robot.

I nod, our eyes still connected, "Yes Master Levi." It feels strange to have gotten used to closer to him. Levi and I used to be no less than an inch apart, but now he is ocean's away, it makes my heart stammer.

Levi flinches, his eyes faltering, then glaring at me, "Don't look me in the eye either."

Mine widen at his words, heart speeding up in my chest, I quickly avert them to his collar. The shirt has stuck to his skin showing the pale lip marks and bite marks that mar his pristine skin. I avert my eyes over more, fighting a hot spread of heat that sprouts from my heart to my toes.

Levi. No. Master Levi brushes past me, our shoulders graze lightly. I stay firm in my position, still facing the door, hands clasped behind my back.

He clears his throat, a deep powerful rumble, "Tidy the desk." He says simply.

I give a curt nod and get directly to work, I start by stacking brown folders in one pile, books in another, important documents, and then separate notes.

All the while, Master Levi rustles through his many drawers. Occasionally I feel his steel eyes warm my back like red lasers.

"Eren…" He trails.

I glance over my shoulder, our eyes meet and I look back down continuing my work, "Yes Master?"

The room remains silent, just the sound of papers shuffling is heard as I set the final stack down. "Remove your clothes." I blink once, twice, and quickly swirl around to meet his eyes, "Remove your clothes before you find yourself in more trouble." He says with a harsh glare.

My heart falters in fear, I have to bite my lip when I turn around to stop from cursing him and fleeing the room. His tone reminds me of my first days here, the terror I felt as I laid helpless under Master Mikasa threatening threat. At that time, it had awoken a predatory instinct within myself, now I just wanted to offer my neck and submit before Levi's dominating Aura.

Instead, I made haste in discarding the clean cloth and folding them besides myself on the chair, before standing quietly in my boxers and waiting for his instruction.

The taller man's house slippers thump on the rich carpet that I now sunk my socked toes into. He brushed past me, moving some piles to the floor then moving back to his drawers. "Bend over the desk and grip the other side of the wood." He said. I bite my lips, stomach turning as I think of scenarios I'd watched on the television.

I'd admit I wanted him to want me in a way most captors wouldn't want their captives, but this form of foreplay is not what I imagined him into. I thought it would be more biting and sucking. I slowly made my way to his desk. Facing the chair, I bent over with my legs slightly parted for comfort, hands at least a foot and a half short of the end of the desk, so I laid them flat on its surface.

 ********************************* Abuse Starts**

Only my breathing and his footsteps could be heard, then an ear-popping 'CRACK' echoed in the room, my own screams at the unwelcomed pain joins it. I shot up from the desk, hands going to cover my throbbing backside.

Levi growled much louder than the whip, it made me freeze up, tears of pain threatening to fall. He gripped me roughly by my neck and pushed me against the colder surface, "For every smack you get, count up one." He rumbles.

I whimper in pain, but lie my hands flat and preparing for the next hit.

It came, harder than the last, this time on my taut ass, the fresh air softly kisses the pink skin - shreds od fabric fluttering onto his carpet "Two!" I cried out, hands slapping the desk in anger.

"3!" I screamed as a second one landed on my ass, "4!" I yell again. "5." I whimpered, mind reeling back in my submissive state, trying to find a reason why I'm being punished. The leather digs into my tan back ripping some skin back this time, I just cry loudly, trying to push my body further into the desk, and away from the pain.

"Count Eren," He muttered. I cried, tears wetting the glossy finish "Six." I barely whispered.

The whip cracks again, in the same spot. "Seven!" I scream into the desk, hands clenched tightly.

 ******************** - Abuse 1/2 Ends. This is an interruption from Isabel, needed for the plot, only mentions abuse.**

'Thump, Thump, Thump' sounded the door. The raven sighed deeply, I could imagine him running his hands through his ebony locks, straight feather-like tendrils falling back, heavy with his sweat perhaps? I gave my own grateful sigh as he walked to the door and released the lock. "Your tea Levi." Said Isabel, I could hear the smile in her voice and an undertone I had never noticed before - an adoration for her Master.

"Thank you, just set it on the bedside." He said. I shifted slightly, our eyes meet, Fierce Green clashing with threatening brown ones. A shiver raked my body as my mind flashed to our fight downstairs. The confidence I once held had evaporated like a small puddle on a summer day. Would she have really killed me if Levi had not entered at that moment?

I looked away first, too embarrassed about my state of undress, my position, and seeing the satisfaction cover her face as she observed the state of pain my body exhibited. The overwhelming feelings of fear from Isabel and anxiety from Levi clouded my gaze; It became harder for me to stand despite having most of my weight on the desk.

"Is there anything else you need Levi?" She asked in a chipper voice, her small heels moving closer to Levi. Feelings of anger, hurt, fear, jealousy, and despair crowded my body - now torn between my instinct, my heart, and my head.

I watched her rest a hand on his shoulder and them exchanging a smile, his may be small, but it's there.

I balled my fist up once more and looked to the window, the sunlight quickly fleeting, at least I knew I wasn't the only one who just wanted to run away sometimes.

"No thanks Isabel, you're dismissed, I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay." Isabel moved out of the room and shut the door, but not before shooting me another glare.

 *************************** Abuse Continues**

Quiet, the room filled with a suffocating tension - I felt my heart race once more as Levi stepped back over me, I hid my head the opposing way, trying to hide my numbing fear. It didn't take long until the sequence continued, we kept going, my shouts turning to whimpers and whispers, skin from tan to a bloody red, eyes once bright slowly lost shine. "30." I barely said.

The whip ceased its bloody straps resting on the wood beside my head. I closed my eyes and turn my head more, mind bleak besides the overwhelming thoughts of pain.

 *************************Abuse Ends. There are mentions of the punishment/Abuse and his pain, Skip to end if uncomfortable**

Levi strode to his desk and opened the curtains that covered his window behind his chair. The nearly depleted sunlight hit my head warming my cold body, normally I would have basked in it, but it barely registered. I didn't dare move as I feel Levi sit in the chair before me, powerful presence radiating dominance, "Do you know why you were punished?"

I sniffled softly and slowly slide my hands into my chest, "No Master Levi."

"I'll explain this to you once more, but this will be the last time," I flinched as he ran his long slender fingers through my hair. "Get on your knees on the desk, I won't punish you this time." He said, most likely feeling my fear of pain after his previous activity.

My movements were slow, body aching to the point a few tears run down my cheeks. I struggle but hoist myself onto his desk. Knees protest in my new uncomfortable position, hands and arms clasped in front of my parts, head lowered as not to catch the man's eyes, though even with me on the desk, he seemed bigger than I.

I bite my lip as the cold wet fluids run down my back dripping onto his perfect desk. "You're mine, for the rest of the week, don't answer any other male besides me, else there will be 10 new lashes." Was his response, voice orotund and demanding.

My eyes cautiously traveled to Levi's severe eyes, darkened by his bloodlust and harboring a restraint that scared me.

I gulped heavily, "I Understand Master Levi."

He nodded once and turned his grand seat to the window.

 **TENDRILS.**

 **24 November 2018 2:44 PM**

 **So back to the abuse you've just read, there are a lot of questions that I haven't yet because of plot and the way it develops, also I will continue to give updates like this as the story unfolds after Chapter 23 where I feel most of you will really question my morals. Also, the next chapter will be titled "Winter Mansion Guide" and I'll fully explain what's going on there instead of making this chapter any longer.**

 **Again I'm really sorry to anyone else I offended and I can say here that the story will not continue to have abuse themes, I do write on a whim at times as I follow my plot map, I feel it gives it the story more character and gore. Originally this was a smut scene but it was too early in the plot, but Eren did have to be punished which you can find an explanation on in the guide. It will be under "Levi's punishment #1".**

-Tide Ackerman

Dear Reader, 23 November 2018

Tide Ackerman here, quick updates with the story, I'm a college student now and my writing has improved drastically, because of this, the rest of the story will be in past tense. Also, It's almost been a year since I first wrote this story (30 December 2017) time sure flies.

It's been a while since I've made a current note but I hope you enjoy Winter Mansion as I continue to have fun working on it.

Author Fact #10- I've been officially cleared of my cleaning OCD by my doctor, It's like my greatest achievement yet.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: Dreams

A Razor-edged breeze cut my pink flushed cheeks with the power of a hammer. I had to throw a bare arm up to block the gust of piercing snow and ice that bite into my iced naked body. I peeked out under my arms, squinting my eyes to try and make out any figures, but it was just I, bare feet shivering on a thick block of ice. I couldn't tell if it was night or day, I could only tell it was ridiculously cold, colder than California in winter, or Germany. I had felt it before though, briefly, one time maybe.

Another gust blew especially tough, I couldn't help but slide over a bit, below freezing water sploshed the edge I now stood closer too drenching half of my already pink body.

How did I get outside and where are my clothes? Were my first and more logical questions. I continued to whip my head around looking for any answers. They came much much too fast. A force nearly threw me from the edge of the icy boat, I had barely stopped myself if it weren't for my hand growing into claws and holding on.

I pulled myself up and quickly looked around, eyes searching for the unknown force. I opened my mouth, no words came out, just hot puffs of steam and gurgles that melted enough of the snow before me to see the figure I had nearly forgotten.

The long slinky black figure stood a few feet away, it's featureless face focused on me, and I focused on it. It slowly made a move to get around me, and I mirrored its moves - slow and tactful - much like a soldier. It swerved and charged for me at full speed - I returned the gesture with my own speed. The short feet were covered in haste, it's black claws reached out and ever so lightly touched my own blue claw.

I shot up from my bed, hands instantly grasping my neck as I let go a huge gasp. I continued to sit up trying to hold on to the tendrils of my fleeting nightmare. The coldness and the water, but I couldn't remember much more than that. I slowly laid back down on my side in avoidance of my sore backside, 3:00 AM read the clock beside, me, it's devilish red glow cast a chilling ambiance that left me unsettled after my dream.

I sighed heavily and brought myself up, feet now slipping from the bed and raising me to my slightly hunched height.

I tottered forward, body ready to stumble any moment, but then quickly regained my step to my dresser and started pulling my work clothes out. I no longer felt like sleeping, it didn't help that sleeping on my side made me uncomfortable. With a lack of urgency, I took my time sliding my clothes gently over my dressed wounds and buttoned them over.

At first, I rambled aimlessly through the halls, but still stuck cautious of Isabel or any other danger, like the guest that still resided in the Mansion, but soon enough I just stalked the halls of the main floor. All was quiet as I made my way around occupied Halls to the Library. It wasn't my initial intention to end up here, but it's like, why not?

The heavy door groaned low in protest as I slipped within its confines and shut them behind me. I took in multiple deep breaths growing accustomed to the smell of old pages and the cleaning sprays I had used to clean the area yesterday.

I sauntered forward, feet still unsteady from the pain and started to search for the book 'Alice in Wonderland'. I gave up quickly as my limbs began to grow tired. I hesitantly cuddled up into a velvet, and freshly brushed chair, then slowly lolled off to sleep with the images of Levi.

I was back on the glacier, no snow blocked my sight this time. The creature knelt above me, his body beaten badly and shaking as if in pain, but I felt I was worse off. I didn't have to look to know an arm and a leg were missing from my paralyzed body. I could tell by the radiating pain and blood pumping across my vision.

I was in critical condition

The monster's head moved up, if it had eyes, they would have been locked on to my own, He opened his mouth suddenly to reveal a row of shiny pointed teeth, it continued to widen until it took up most of his head. My breathing picked up and adrenaline pumped, my head screamed 'Predator! Predator! Don't Die! Keep Fighting Eren!' I shook with great effort and opened my own mouth, I let loose ribbons of hot scolding smoke; so hot the creature reeled back and let go a painful screech. I didn't let up, with everything I had I blew the steam, some sparks of fire lit, but quickly faded in the winter air.

The schreeches died down, and I rest my head on the cold, heart beating so fast I could barely catch my breath. Time ticked on as I lie there, wondering if I was still alive, out of curiosity, I turned my head. Dead emotionless eyes took in a pile of quickly scattering ashes.

"Did you kill the Monster Eren?" Questioned a light voice from my other side.

I found myself too weak to turn my head or even talk, so I blew out a puff of smoke instead.

"Don't harm yourself, now is a time for celebration," A hand came out slowly, it's soft cold skin rested upon my fiery head, "You're free baby, free to do whatever you know is right."

Tears fell down my face as I forced my heavy head to turn, I was desperate, so desperate to catch one last glance.

 _I had found her._

 _My mother._

"Goodbye, my little soldier." She whispered in my ear and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

My vision grew muddy, and I lost sight of her. Instead, she grew black hair, I raised a hand to her, tears falling heavier now, "Mom?" I cried pathetically hands clutching the ends to keep her here a bit longer.

Murmers picked up and then died down around me. I found myself looking up at the Dome of the Library, now more light than I remember. I now remembered both dreams vividly, but they made no sense.

"Eren, are you alright?" His voice made my heart stammer, not in fear, but something deeper.

 _Master Levi._

I looked up into his eyes, sharp and filled with a hidden worry.

"It's okay, I'll be alright, mom said so." I smiled brightly to him, and he smiled back. A memory I'd never forget.

2 December 2018

I apologize if this chapter is hard to read. Upon haling from my surgery and finals week, I now have a Common cold. I find it difficult to write under these pressures and to edit when i'm coughing every five minutes.

Expect more updates and the Guide on 20 December 2018.

Don't forget to comment, Star, Review, Favorite, the feedback halps me know if i'm moving in the right direction, thank you for reading so far.

See ya later.

\- Tide Ackerman


End file.
